Finding Hope Again
by finalitylife
Summary: The death of one of the Titans destroyed their family and now 5 years later, will they be able to come back together and become a family again. Now Complete: You can go home again.
1. Chapter 1

1Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

By: Finalitylife

The cold winter air blew harshly threw the night as I wrapped my cloak tighter around my body instinctively rather than out of necessity. The cold no longer bothered me. I had become so very used to it.

Despite the terrible weather, I still couldn't help but smile at the city that lay before me as it lit up the dark night. It was a peaceful place, a happy place that I still fought to protect. Only me and Cyborg remained in the Tower, two people who had absolutely nowhere else to go yet could not leave the fight against injustice. In a way, it was our way of remembering her.

Five years. Five long years since we finally defeated my Father. Five years since I gained a pure soul not tainted by the malicious evil that was Trigon. Five years since I wasn't able to save Starfire. She died on that day, the final battle against Trigon. In a way, it was what pushed me past my limits, allowed me to become stronger than I had ever been before and to defeat my father. Seeing her die tore me apart and made me powerful at exactly the same time. I shuddered slightly as I remember our screams of her name as her body was incinerated in hellfire, leaving nothing but dust. Of all people in this universe, she least deserved to die. She was so joyful, so loving, so bright.

Even to this day, I still believe it should have been me that died that day but in the end, the endless guilt does nothing but make me miserable. I always thought the day I defeated my father would be the greatest day of my life. Instead it simply locked me into a never ending cycle of sadness and grief. I can cry freely now though I don't anymore. All my tears were used up the day she died. All my tears were used up during the months of grieving. My last tears were shed the day he left us.

Robin. It broke him, it really did. He created for himself an idealized world that needed Starfire to exist. He once confided in me the truth of what Starfire was to him. He was not in love with her as everyone believed though he did care for her beyond description. She was his light, his hope to keep fighting against the evil within as well as that which one would find on the streets. He fought to create a world where someone like Starfire could always be happy, always smiling never having to worry about some darkness taking it all away. In the end, the darkness took her away.

I don't think I ever saw him cry once following her death. He was cold, he was empty, he had lost his hope for a world that grew worse every day. Beast Boy and Cyborg found some comfort with each other following Starfire's death and I found comfort in Robin. I would sob relentlessly everyday and night, never allowing myself rest. It was Robin who kept me alive.

He would come into my room bringing food, water, and a shoulder to cry on. He would make me eat, force me to rest yet I doubt he himself did any of those things. Even as he held me as I cried, I never felt any warmth from him. His face always remained blank, emotionless as if he no longer felt nothing. He still understood emotions, I knew that because of the way he helped me, it was simply as if he couldn't feel them himself anymore. It was hard to look at though eventually I became so dependent on his presence that I started letting things go. I needed him there for me to sleep. I needed his arms around me so I could find a few moments of peace. I still felt guilty about using him like I did while he suffered in silence but I knew it wasn't completely my fault. I was unable to deal with my emotions at all then as just recently having total freedom with them. I would have died had it not been for him and I think we both knew that.

It was 6 months after her death that he left. He never told anyone good bye, not even me though I did see him one last time. I remember staring out my window that night. There was lightning but no thunder and no rain. I remember watching the illumination when I caught a solitary figure at the edge of the island. It was a black haired young man that I recognized all to well. He was looking up at my window as if knowing I was there. What shocked me was that his mask was nowhere to be seen nor his uniform. He wore normal, civilian clothes as he stood there. I remember whispering his name and as if he heard me, for the first time since her death, he smiled. It was a small, grim smile but it was there. There was sudden, blinding flash of lightning and when I could see again, Robin was gone.

However, I knew it was more than that. Robin wasn't just gone, Robin was dead. I somehow knew this would eventually happen though it still devastated me to know he left. Robin had lost his will to live, his reason to fight on, and so Robin died. Whoever he really was, the real man beneath the mask and costume still lived though and I prayed to every benevolent, higher being I had ever learned about in my years of study, that he would find a new reason to live and one day come back to us…back to me.

As time went on, Beast Boy started falling into depression. He became consumed over bringing Terra back from stone. He believed he owed it to Starfire's memory to save Terra since he couldn't save Starfire. He still managed to make jokes and play video games with Cyborg though we knew it was more of an act to try and make us happy. However, we both knew he would never be okay till he had freed Terra. It was two and half years after Starfire's death that he left. He told us he was going to travel the world, hell the entire universe if he had to find a cure for her. I did not cry when he left though I wanted to. I felt if I cried it would mean he would never come back. Thankfully, we did get a note from him every so often updating us on his progress. He was okay and always promised he would make it back home soon. It was one of the only things I had to look forward to.

Cyborg stayed with me at the tower. He spent most of his time building new machines and upgrading the security systems. Anything to help pass the time. At this point, the tower was practically an impenetrable fortress with all the upgrades he had made. We still spent quite a lot of time together though very little was said. I would help him design a new T-car, always with 6 seats as it should have been. Other times he would simply work on something else while I would read near him. We had a very close, unspoken sibling relationship. He was all the family I had around and I think I was the sister he had always wanted. I was someone for him to protect and that gave him a reason to keep going. I needed him just as much as he needed me. We were all that was left of a lost family.

Another gust of wind hit me, pulling me back to the reality of where I was. I realized that it was very late and that I should go inside. I rarely rested though I knew it was necessary. I had to be capable of concentrating enough incase someone decided to attack the city. I kind of chuckled to myself at that thought. Crime was almost nonexistent in Jump City now, almost as if the day Starfire died, the major criminals decided to give us a very long vacation from having to deal with them. The only one who ever showed up anymore was Jonny Rancid but he was just a complete jerk and both me and Cyborg enjoyed venting our frustration on him. Sometimes it did get pretty ugly.

I walked down the dark staircases toward my room. On the way I passed Starfire's room and smiled at some random memory of her. Her room was exactly the way it had been the day she died, minus Silkie sleeping in there. The little guy simply faded away when Starfire never returned. He only made it two weeks before he was buried next to Starfire's memorial in the heart of the city, his own little grave for her beloved Silkie. In a way the room was a memorial to her as well. It was a memorial to the brave, selfless, and beautiful alien princess who would be forever innocent even though we all continued to grow up and grow cold.

I eventually found myself in my room and walked in. It still was dark, just as it had been 5 years ago when I was still a young though it had matured as I had. I took off my cloak and hung it up in my closest. I still wore my leotard even though Cyborg constantly joked with me about how it was far too tight and revealing for someone who had developed as he called them, such dangerous curves. I looked at myself in the mirror each day and knew he was right but I couldn't change my uniform. I couldn't bring myself to change the last thing from my past.

I crawled into bed and put my head on my pillow. I adjusted my hair which was now past my shoulders so it was out of my face. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was because I was almost instantly asleep, completely without dreams.

When I woke up, I quickly realized something was wrong. I wasn't even sure how I got into this situation without waking up and noticing. I no longer was sleeping on my pillow but rather was resting my head against someone's chest and two arms were firmly wrapped around me holding me tightly there. The only movement was his chest going up and down steadily. I wasn't even breathing I was so shocked as to what was going on.

I realized I should have been terrified at that moment. I knew I should have unleashed my powers on this potentially dangerous person but somehow I couldn't. This person felt familiar though the warmth I was feeling from what I assumed to be a man because of the chest was something new. It felt good. I carefully concentrated my mind trying to use my mental powers to get a read on this person but found his mind was completely blocked off. It took an incredible will and training to be able to do that. As if knowing what I was doing, the man opened a small part of his mind revealing a single name to make his identity known. Robin.

I felt something build inside my chest that I hadn't felt truly for so very long, happiness. I slowly pushed myself free of his arms so that I was sitting up. I took in the man who sat with his has back to my headboard on my bed, the man who was one the boy named Robin. He was dressed completely in black and it was clear he had grown up. He looked very much taller and more built. His hair was long and once again he worse a mask across his face. His face had matured greatly and I was sure I saw a few scars on his face. It almost looked like he was asleep.

I managed to mutter out Robin though I could barely even believe what was going on here. I really should have slapped him for doing something as creepy as crawling into bed with me but I was just so happy to see him again. Upon hearing Robin spoken by me, he turned his head slowly so that he was looking into my eyes or so I thought. His face was just as blank as I remembered it though rather than feeling cold radiating off him, I did feel his warmth.

"Hello Raven and I go by Nightwing now."


	2. Chapter 2

1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 2

By: Finalitylife

I simply stared at him as he slowly rose to his feet. As he stood to his full height, it was increasingly clear just how much he had grown. Robin or Nightwing as he said he was now called was at least 6 feet tall. When he left he was only an inch taller than my 5 foot 4 inch height and I hadn't grown at all over the last five years in height. There were so many questions running threw my head at the moment but all I could do was stare at his imposing figure as I lied in bed still. He wasn't looking at me but it seemed like he wasn't looking at anything as he stared off into nothingness. I finally found my voice but it came out quiet and a little nervous sounding.

"What are you doing here? What are you doing in my room?" Somehow I could tell that his eyes shifted to my form though his face showed no emotion. His voice was monotone, much like mine used to be when I still had to control my emotions.

"I don't know exactly. I think I just needed to feel human again for a little while." Despite his seemingly lack of emotion, Nightwing was emitting the smallest amounts of emotion that I was picking up with my empath abilities. He was still so cold, so sad, so haunted. The warmth I had felt from him earlier seemed to be gone. I guess he closed himself off again, blocked off his humanity. A small silence passed between us then another important question came to my mind.

"How did you get in here? You've been gone for five years and Cyborg's security system is absolutely perfect." He remained silent for a little bit but then finally answered.

"When I came back about two years ago, Cyborg gave me a special code to allow me access to the tower and you've never changed your security code for your door." I felt my heart stop for a second. He came back and didn't come to see me? Cyborg knew and never told me? I felt sad, betrayed at this news.

"Why did you come back then?" I wanted to scream at him for not coming to see me but I figured it would be better if I didn't push anything right now. A strange look passed his face at this question.

"I needed him to give me a hand."

"With what? Why couldn't you come to me? I would have helped you." My voice came out a little strained and I yelled at myself mentally for sounding weak in front of him after so long. An unsettling smile came to his face which unnerved me slightly.

"You don't understand Raven. I needed him to give me a hand, literally." I watched as he pulled off one of his black gloves and I let out a slight gasp at seeing what was underneath.

I recognized what it was immediately because it was the same exact technology that made up Cyborg. A gray and blue metal hand glowed slightly in the dim light of my room. I don't know why but something inside me compelled me to get up and approach him. I felt very small standing next to his dark figure.

I tentatively placed my hands on his arm and he instantly flinched. I looked up at him, trying to convey trust and warmth threw my eyes. It seemed to work because he visibly relaxed though his face was still tense. I felt his right arm, felling strong muscle underneath until I reached his wrist. That was when his arm turned cold, hard, metal. Its feel really didn't unnerve me because I had hugged Cyborg enough in my life to be used to something like that.

"How did this happen?" My voice was soft and gentle, a tone I only used for very few people. Again I felt his body tense up and I could tell he was gritting his teeth.

"It was the nightmare that never goes away. It was the monster who has devoted his entire existence to hurting us, to hurting me."

I closed my eyes as I knew exactly who he was talking about. The one man, if you could even call him a man, who managed to equal my father in hurting our lives, Slade. I honestly could say I hadn't thought about him in a long time. I made a conscious effort to never think of him. I always hoped that he was dead though I knew in the darkest parts of my mind that as long as we lived, he would find a way to continue to exist. Again, I don't know why I did it but I felt compelled to wrap my arms around Nightwing in a tight hug. He did not return the embrace but I did not care.

"Why won't he leave you alone? Haven't you suffered enough?" For the first time in a very long time, I felt some moisture form in the corner of my eyes.

"Where have you been Robin? Where have you been for so long?" I fought back the tears successfully but couldn't make myself let go of him.

"Robin died a long time ago Raven. He was too weak to survive." His voice was cold, filled with a quiet hatred of the boy he once was. I pushed away from him and looked him squarely in the face. I reached up and slapped him across the face. He didn't even flinch.

"Robin was not weak. Robin was a hero. Robin saved me when all I wanted to do was fade away, when all I was doing was fading away. Robin may have died but he was never weak." He showed no sign that he was even listening to me. Again the room was quiet until he spoke again.

"If you ever touch me like that again, I will hurt you Raven." His voice was low and caused me to shiver slightly. How could he say that to me? The person I knew would never threaten me? What had happened to him? I stared at him as he glared down at me. I eventually looked away, feeling uncomfortable underneath his gaze. Regardless though, I still had so many questions for him.

"Where have you been Nightwing? What made you like this?" I spat out the name Nightwing as if it was something dirty to say though he still showed no reaction. He turned away from me and once again stared off into nothingness.

"I left to find hope, a reason to carry on. Instead I found Slade or should I say he found me." I could hear the repressed rage in his voice. It frightened me a little bit.

"He still wanted his apprentice and believed I would finally be receptive to what he offered me. I resisted, even tried to kill him but in the end I was defeated. I spent two years under his mentorship as he liked to call it. The better words for it would be utter and complete torture, mentally and physically." The haunted feeling he emitted before returned even stronger and again I shivered from it.

"I'm so sorry." He turned around to look at me and I could feel the fire in his eyes.

"I do not want your pity. Save your pity for the weak Raven." I wrapped my arms around myself as he glared at me.

"Please continue Nightwing. I should't have interrupted you." He visibly relaxed again.

"My hatred toward him and my desire for revenge kept me going and eventually I managed to escape, but Slade would not give up on me so easily. He hunted me down relentlessly, eventually costing me my hand as punishment for my treachery. I still managed to escape again and came to the tower for help from Cyborg. After that I disappeared completely so that even Slade could not find me. I recovered. I trained. I became greater than I had every been. I used everything Slade had taught me to go beyond what I thought I was capable of and now I hunt him. Every waking moment I have is used to find him so that I can have my revenge."

I could hear the hatred in his voice as he finished talking. It truly had consumed him more than it had ever done before.

"What do you plan to do when you find him?" He chuckled darkly at my question.

"I know you are not that naïve Raven to not know what I intent to do. You always were the one who understood me best. I plan on killing him. I plan on ripping his heart from his chest and crushing it beneath my boot. I plan on sending him to hell where he belongs."

I stared at this person who went by the name of Nightwing and realized that I could not recognize the person who held me in my bed only a little while ago. I realized that this thing in front of me was more like Slade than I ever wanted to admit to myself. It looks like Slade finally succeeded in his ultimate goal.

"So you are willing to damn yourself for revenge. You are willing to kill someone, going against everything you once taught me."

"I told you, Robin is dead. He was not strong enough to do what was needed. He was not strong enough to protect his light so all that is left is darkness." I cringed at the sadness radiating off of him. I muttered one name.

"Starfire…" Even he seemed to not be able to look at me as I said our fallen friends name. It seemed as if he had talked enough as he started walking toward my door to leave. I panicked slightly and cried out.

"Where are you going? Please stay a little longer." He frightened me but I still couldn't let him go. I had waited for so long for him to come back and I couldn't let him leave like this, as he was.

"I must return to my mission. I have wasted enough time already." The door swished open in front of him revealing the dark hallway ahead of him. I tried one last thing, one last time to try and get threw to him.

"What would Starfire think of you if she saw you like this, a cold, ruthless murderer." I barely even registered what was going on before a black blur slammed into me pushing me up against the wall. Before I knew it, my arms were pinned above my head with just his metal right hand and his body was pressed tightly against my own, holding me to the wall. He was pushing so tightly against me that I had trouble breathing. I looked up with I'm sure fear visible in my eyes as he leaned down and put his mouth right next to my ear. I could feel his warmth breath and couldn't help but shiver at its feel.

"You know nothing of me Raven. It doesn't matter what Starfire thinks because she is gone forever and with her went the best parts of me. All that is left is Nightwing, all that is left is what you see in front of you." I felt myself shaking though I tried to control myself. Somehow I summoned the strength to speak.

"You are a liar. I know there is more than just Nightwing." I heard him growl.

"I've told you, Robin is dead."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Robin may be gone and Nightwing may be standing in front of me but there is still something else within you. You were someone before you were Robin, someone who was simply human and it was he would helped me endure my endless grief for Starfire. It was he who snuck into my room tonight to hold me, to feel human again for just a little while. It was he who felt warm rather than the cold I feel from you now. That person is still in there and that is the person that Starfire would be proud of."

Nightwing did not respond, did not move. He continued breathing into my ear, very, very slowly as whatever was going threw his head was processed. I suddenly felt his grip on my hands loosen as I felt my arms become free. He pulled back from me and stood up straight. He simply turned around and walked off out my door without saying a single word. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I felt one last thing from him as he left though it was only barely registered in my mind. It was regret and remorse. Exactly what those feeling were toward I did not know but it did give me a glimmer of hope for the man who was Nightwing.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 3

By: Finalitylife

A silent shadow crept out of the Titan's Tower making absolutely no sound. Even the deep sigh he released was perfectly quiet. He blended perfectly in with the darkness, inside and out. Though he appeared completely emotionless, his mind was brimming with so many questions. Why did he return here tonight? Why did he come back to Robin's past? Why did he go to see her?

He had returned once before to obtain a new right hand and had not gone to see her yet he had come into the tower out of nowhere, went into her room, and held her sleeping form in his arms just as he had done 5 years ago. He had talked with her, told her many things he had never spoken out loud before. He had frightened her, threatened her, maybe even hurt her a little and yet she still tried to reach out to him, to make him see some truth that he had forgotten long ago.

Nightwing knew that Raven always found a way to interfere with his thoughts. Memories of her would not drift away like so many others, like those of Starfire which he tried so hard to cling to but each one faded a little more each day in the darkness of himself. However, Raven's presence remained strong and in a way Nightwing knew why.

After Starfire's and Robin's death, a part of Nightwing had attached itself to the grieving young woman and did his best to comfort her. It was the only part of him that was still human. It was Richard Grayson. It was the part of him that had endured the death of his parents so long ago yet remained strong. It was the part of him that weathered Starfire's death and kept going. It was the part of him that kept him from falling completely into darkness when he was tortured by Slade for so very long yet Nightwing believed it to be his weakest part. Nightwing hated his humanity because it still felt, would not succumb to the cold like everything else in his life. It was his humanity that brought him back to Raven even when he did his best to resist.

She had known that. Raven had understood Robin and apparently she had found an understanding of Nightwing and of what brought him there tonight. She hadn't seen him in 5 years and seemed to have understood him better than he truly understood himself. It was an unnerving thought for the guarded Nightwing, that an almost stranger could see so much of him so easily. Nightwing inwardly cursed his humanity again for causing all this and all his humanity did was tell him that Raven had been right, Starfire would have been disappointed at what he had become.

Nightwing gritted his teeth and pushed what had become his conscience over time into the deeper parts of his mind yet he could not push away images of Raven. He couldn't get rid of how soft her skin had been, how beautiful her eyes had become when she looked at him warmly when she touched his arm. She had become a remarkably attractive woman though Nightwing worked to repress such thoughts. He had no time or use for her though a weaker part of him did. Just more weakness for Slade to prey upon.

Nightwing felt rage quickly build up inside him as he thought of his most hated enemy. He was the monster who made his life a living hell, he was the bastard who helped bring Trigon into this world inevitably costing an angel her life. He was the one who would pay for everything.

Again Raven's words cut into his mind, how Starfire would have looked down upon him if she saw what he had become. He had told Raven it didn't matter what Starfire would have thought because she was gone but he knew that was a lie. I would have mattered. He also knew that Raven's words mattered to and that made him angry. He had spent so long trying to become more than a man, more than Robin had ever been, and as Slade loved to tell him, emotions were irrelevant, caring was a weakness. Nightwing understood that as a truth and even Raven at one point had based her life on those words. However, Raven had changed over time and Richard Grayson would never give up what made him who he was.

Nightwing felt himself growl as again he thought of Slade. It was hard not to think of the man who had imprisoned him for well over a year, who had hunted him after his escape, who had cost him his hand, and now who Nightwing spent every moment consumed with hunting. Slade had done one good thing for Nightwing. He had taught him just what it took to be strong, to be powerful, to go beyond limitations. Slade's forced training along with his old training from Batman had made Nightwing into a powerful being, one who instilled terrible fear into all those he encountered which was very few indeed.

The only interaction Nightwing had with people was those people he interrogated to find a lead on Slade. Everytime Nightwing got close to Slade, he would find a way to vanish, forcing Nightwing to start over again. This was what actually brought him to Jump City. The last thug he had talked to told him that Slade was currently doing something in that region so Nightwing followed. He remembered he was searching threw the city when he encountered Starfire's memorial. He remembered stopping and just staring at it. He had never once been there, never once seen it. It was simple. It was a small garden that would have had bright, vibrant flowers had it not been the middle of winter and in the center was a small stone monument with an inscription on it.

In memory of Starfire. A bright shining light who helped keep the darkness away. She will be missed by all.

Next to the monument was a small tombstone, the final resting place of Silkie. Raven had been the one to help set all of this up. She had been the one to choose the flowers, all pink, and created the inscription. Nightwing knew that Robin had helped inspire that inscription. As he stood there, he remembered feeling so very numb, not even anger or rage was there. He had even forgot about Slade for just a few minutes. It was for that few minutes that he questioned his existence, just as he had all those months following Starfire's death.

He somehow found himself suddenly walking toward the tower, Robin's old home. He felt like he was in some type of daze as he used Cyborg's code he had given him to enter. He followed a path he hadn't walked in a very long time, right to Raven's room. He punched in the code that still worked after all this time and entered and just as he had done so many times long ago, he held her small frame in his arms.

However there were two thing different about this time. This time he wasn't holding her to make her feel better, he was holding her cause he needed to make himself simply feel and the other was that this time, he felt so warm, so very warm. Eventually, it all ended just as everything does and he found himself back in the cold where he belonged, where he needed to be, where he was strong yet her warmth still lingered at the edges of his sanity and he hated to say it, but it felt good.

Gritting his teeth again, he disappeared into the night. Had he not been distracted, had he not allowed his emotions to get the better of him, he might have noticed a single, gleaming eye staring at him the entire time with a knowing look. Slade laughed darkly to himself.

"Thank you my apprentice. Thank you for revealing just how weak you are." Slade to slowly vanished into the night.

Raven P.O.V

I finally pulled myself together after Nightwing had left. I grabbed my cloak from my closest and wrapped it around my body though I left my hood down. I glided toward Cyborg's room with a quiet anger inside me. How could he not tell me Robin had been here two years ago so badly hurt? How could he keep something like that from me when they were so close? I knocked rather loudly on his door, knowing I probably would have to wait a few seconds if he was hooked up to his machines. After about thirty seconds, the door slide open revealing Cyborg's towering frame. He looked just as he had five years ago though his face had matured greatly and he now wore a goatee.

"Hey little lady. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you twice in one day?" I grimaced slightly at the thought. We really did rarely see each other as of late more than once a day. I looked deep into his one human eye.

"Why did you never tell me Robin came back here two years ago?" His eye widened significantly in shock at the question. He started fumbling with his response.

"I…I…have no idea what you're talking about Raven." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know you are lying Victor." I only called him his real name when I was annoyed with him. He knew that.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Robin came and visited me tonight." Somehow his eye grew even wider with this news.

"Robin was here? Why the hell was he here?" I noticed the concern and worry in Cyborg's voice.

"Well actually he calls himself Nightwing now but yes he was here. Why he was here is really none of your business right now. Now answer the question Victor. Why did you never tell me Robin was here two years ago?" Cyborg let out a defeated sigh.

"Alright. Two years ago he came to the tower. You weren't here. You were out buying some food. Robin actually told me he had waited for you to leave before he came to the tower which was incredibly foolish because he was in terrible shape. He was missing his right hand and had actually sealed the wound shut himself with fire. He also had a few other injuries, all courtesy of Slade. I hadn't seen him since he left all those years ago and he came for help though he never did ask for it. He more or less demanded that I replace his hand. I knew I couldn't say no to him. He will always be my friend despite him leaving. It took about a week for me to create him a hand and attach it to him." I felt my anger spike.

"He was here for a week and you hid it from me the entire time!" I saw Cyborg flinch back at my outburst.

"I'm sorry Raven but he made me promise that I wouldn't tell you or anyone of his presence or he would leave. I couldn't let him leave like he was so I kept my mouth shut. He even asked me to put up physic blockers where he was sleeping so you wouldn't be able to feel him here. I'm sorry Raven, I really am." I felt my anger subside.

"Its okay Cyborg. I understand that you were just trying to help him. I would have done the same thing had I been in your position." Cyborg gave me a weak smile which I returned.

"So how was he Raven?" I looked down as I thought.

"He's still fighting Slade and he's still fighting himself." That was all I said and Cyborg seemed to accept that though he did cringe at the sound of Slade's name. I know he wanted to ask why Robin or Nightwing as he was now came back again but he didn't. I don't think I would have answered anyways. What happened between me and Nightwing was private just as what had happened between me and Robin years ago remained between us only. Silence sat between us only to be ended by the sound of the alarm going off. We both looked at each other. I used my powers to quickly take us to the main room and the computer. Cyborg typed a few buttons trying to find out what was going on.

"Looks like theirs a disturbance somewhere near the edge of town. It doesn't really say exactly what it is but it seems like a break in. Usually the alarm doesn't go off for something so trivial so it must be something more." I quietly nodded behind him, with a terrible feeling of dread inside me. Why did this all feel so wrong to me?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4. About 3000 words so pretty long. Mostly action so hope you enjoy. And on a complete tangent, Go White Sox! Win or Die Trying.

To my reviewers:

**zadeon: **Didn't get you last time for your review for chapter 2 since you reviewed as I was posting chapter 3 so anyways thanks. Glad you think this will be a good story.

**DeathsLastBreath: **Thanks for the review. Hope this was a fast enough update.

**evilangle: **Yup. Slade is back and still the same great villain. Time for things to get a little messy.

**The Goth Witch: **Another new reviewer. Cool. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked what I did with Nightwing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Stay Frosty? I shall do my best. Peace.

**mysti-eyed: **Yeah, I always miss a few of those errors but I think I do a good job keeping them at a minimum. Also, I'd say you are a good guesser but you'll figure that out soon enough.

**Cherry Jade: **I'm glad you like how I am writing Raven. It is fun to have her with more emotions. Yeah, Raven took all that information pretty well but she's tough, and she can't kill her older "brother" Victor because he was just trying to help.

**DarkAngelImogen: **Another new reviewer. Glad to hear from you and happy that you are enjoying this story so much. Always good for a writer to hear so thanks and hope to hear from you again.

**honeybee91210: **And the third new reviewer for this story. Thanks a lot for the review. Yeah there is a high chance for romance and adventure to go along with the angst, drama, and all the rest of that stuff so things should stay interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 4

By: Finalitylife

I sat in the passenger seat of the newest version of the T-car trying to remain as calm as possible but I couldn't help but shift nervously every few seconds. I knew that Cyborg had noticed though he did not say anything. He simply stared straight ahead, driving increasingly fast into the cold night toward our destination. That terrible feeling of wrongness would not go way no matter how hard I tried to push it away. It was as if some unknown part of me knew exactly what was going to happen but wouldn't quite let me in on its secret knowledge. Everything that had just recently happened weighed heavily on my heart and mind. Robin or whatever he felt like calling himself was indeed alive though exactly what he had become was still not entirely clear to me. He had done so many contradictory things when he had been in my room. He had held me so warmly yet threatened me as well. His feelings were so dark and hate filled yet I knew I felt remorse and regret from him when he walked away. Robin was dead, Nightwing was born, yet there was still something within him that I could still recognize from all those years ago. It wasn't something tangible yet I was sure I had touched it when he held me tonight. I never really knew how much I had missed his embrace until I was reminded of how nice it felt, how safe it made me feel. Again he had given me a taste of what those feelings were only to vanish away, taking it away from me once more.

When we were all younger, when we were all together still, I never had the luxury of emotions because of the demon still inside me. I had to remain cold, emotionless in order to protect my friends as well as the world. I never got the chance to be carefree and happy with Starfire, something I had hoped to be able to do with one of my dearest friends. I never got the chance to laugh with Beast Boy as he made a fool out of himself. I never got the chance to be ridiculously competitive with Cyborg in some type of video game. All those simple pleasures were denied from me and when I finally was granted freedom, there was no one truly left to have them with. Everyone had been so broken when Starfire died that good emotions were not something we could have, yet I was granted the smallest of pleasures, I was given Robin to hold on to, I was given his comfort and touch. I knew back then that it wasn't really Robin who would hold me while I cried or helped me to fall asleep but rather it was that intangible part of him, his humanity that could not abandon me when it had mostly abandoned him. It was seeing him again tonight, feeling his touch that made me realize something very important, something I had never really noticed before. I had respected Robin. I think I feared and loathed Nightwing but it was that unseen part of him that I cared so much about. It was that part of him that I craved, needed, and had missed for nearly 5 long years. I think I even …my thoughts were noisily interrupted by an explosion in front of us. The side of a nearby building blew up and Cyborg slammed on his breaks so that we could get out. It seemed like this was where tonight's battle would be.

We both quickly jumped out of the car, Cyborg's arm already formed into his sonic cannon. The building continued to burn and smoke obscured our vision. I made a quick psychic scan of the burning building and its surroundings and found that there were no people in the buildings. Some good news. I suddenly heard a yell of rage and metal striking against metal. I could barely make it out with all the smoke but I could see two dark figures locked in some type of struggle. Cyborg, thanks to his robotic eye was able to see much clearer. His gasp of "My God no" sent a shiver down my spine. I tried to psychically scan the two beings fighting and found that I could not even remotely penetrate their mental barriers. I had only encountered two people who could do that. Nightwing and Slade.

"Please don't be him. Please not now." I pleaded with the universe to somehow change the reality that I knew was in front of me. Another impact of metal against metal echoed through the night and Slade's cold, taunting voice followed, again sending a shiver down my spine.

"Really now Robin, you almost hit me there. I might actually have to start trying." Nightwing could be heard snarling and his enraged voice was heard.

"Shut up! My name is Nightwing. Robin is dead. You helped kill that weakling, don't you remember." Cyborg and I could only stare at the two as the smoke finally cleared revealing the two dark figures. We couldn't seem to will ourselves to move. Slade's dark laughter filled the air.

"Ah yes that is correct. He died the same day as that fool Trigon and that little bitch Starfire. Just more useless garbage that held you back." I felt anger build in me at Slade's horrible words and I could feel the anger radiating off of Cyborg next to me. Again Nightwing let out a scream born of pure hatred and swung his metal bo staff at Slade's head who easily ducked it and delivered a swift kick to Nightwing's side. It barely seemed to faze him as he rolled with the impact and was immediately back on his feet hurling an explosive birdarang at Slade who jumped back just as an explosion erupted underneath him. Wasting no time, Nightwing was again on the attack running straight threw the flames toward his enemy. His yells of hatred and rage still ripping through the night. As I stood there I knew that Nightwing could never beat Slade no matter how strong he had become. Robin's greatest disadvantage again Slade years ago was size and years of experience. Nightwing equaled and maybe even surpassed Slade now in size and strength and though he could never catch up in experience, he had most definitely improved his fighting skills. However, none of that mattered. Nightwing's relentless hatred, anger, and rage clouded his mind, made him animalistic and unthinking. He would never be able to focus against a man who knew exactly how to set him off, who knew how to break him down and make him sloppy. Nightwing would always fail in this fight.

A vicious slam of Slade's staff met Nightwing's jaw. The sickening sound of metal cracking against bone made me cringe. Nightwing's jaw was most likely broken though one would never know by his actions. He fought back as if nothing had happened catching Slade's staff in his metal hand snapping it in half with a quick twist. Slade, not hesitating for a second, took the now sharp half piece of metal and jammed it straight into Nightwing's left shoulder. He didn't even scream as the metal pierced his body though he did fall back away from Slade. I took this opportunity to scream out my words of magic engulfing Slade in black energy, slamming him into a nearby wall. I smiled with some satisfaction as he did not get up immediately. Eventually his one eye turned toward me and Cyborg's position and I knew he was smiling underneath his mask. However, the worst part of it was that I knew that eye was focuses completely on me. Nightwing's voice pulled me back to him. It was amazing he could even speak with his jaw.

"What the hell are you doing Raven! Stay the hell out of this! This is my fight. I don't want your help!" I could feel a stab of pain in my heart as I felt the anger radiating off of Nightwing, the anger that was directed toward me. I spoke quietly to myself.

"But you need my help." I turned away as Nightwing ripped the metal out of his shoulder. I couldn't look at something like that. I could hear him drop the bloody metal to the ground as it clanged loudly. Again Slade's smooth, taunting voice was heard.

"Now is that really any way to talk to old friends Robin." Nightwing growled.

"They are not my friends. They are nothing to me." His icy words chilled me. Slade only laughed.

"I beg to differ dear boy. I saw you at Starfire's memorial tonight. I saw you go to the tower. Now why would you have gone to a place full of nothings."

"You know nothing Slade," and with that Nightwing charged him again. His arm hung down, no longer useable but that did not stop him from attacking. He had pulled out a birdarang and slashed at Slade who leaned back narrowly missing having his throat slashed. A vicious combination of punches to Nightwing's chest and ribs caused him to gasp, only for it to be cut off by a steel grip around his throat. Slade slammed him into the wall of a building by the throat and held him there.

"I know everything about you Robin. I know you are still weak, still being held back, and that is why I am here. I am here to show you just how weak you are." A blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon slammed into Slade knocking him away from Nightwing. Nightwing dropped to the ground once again gaining the ability to breathe. Slade was back to his feet quickly, standing in his trademark pose with his arms behind his back as if nothing had happened.

"I almost forgot about you two over there. Oh well, a minor inconvenience that I need to take care of. Don't go anywhere Robin." Faster than I could see, Slade had thrown some type of projectile at Cyborg. It stuck to his chest and Cyborg's eye widened in shock. I covered my eyes as a blinding blue flash erupted from the object. Instantly, all of Cyborg's blue turned gray and he fell over to the ground. I knew what that was. An EMP had shortened him out. It must have been an extraordinarily powerful charge to break through all his safeties. I didn't panic at his prone form because I knew he would be fine once I got him back to the tower. His machines would fix him. Right now I had bigger issues as Slade was charging at me. I blocked the coming punch with my power though I found myself pushed back by the impact. I was worried. I was severely outmatched by Slade. With crime nearly being nonexistent for the last five years, I knew my combat skills had diminished greatly and I was fairly positive that Slade was still at the top of his game. He swept my feet out from underneath me and I crashed hard to the ground. I lashed out instinctively with my power trying to push Slade away from me but I missed. I felt a kick to my ribs that rolled me down the street.

"Poor little Raven. All grown up, free of your father, and still weak and worthless." I was having trouble breathing, most likely due to a broken rib. I felt Slade grab me by the front of my cloak, lifting me into the air. My small form dangled there in the cold, winter air. My frightened eyes met the cold, malicious stare of Slade's one eye.

"And grown up you have Raven." I could see Slade looking over my exposed body as my cloak no longer covered it up. I felt sick looking into his leering eye. My eyes glowed white as I went to chant only to be silenced by a backhand from Slade though he did not drop me.

"Not a very good idea Raven." I could feel blood flowing from my bottom lip where his hit had impacted. I spit a mixture of blood and saliva onto Slade's mask. He only laughed.

"Now tell me Raven, did you enjoy seeing Robin again after all this time?"

"I have nothing to say to you Slade." Again he laughed but his voice quickly became a cold sneer.

"What, no kind words for an old family friend. Too bad." I just glared at Slade trying to think of a way out of this. I was having trouble concentrating and the pain in my chest from my most likely broken rib clouded my mind with pain. Slade leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

"I know its you Raven. I know its you he came back to see and that makes you his weakness. You are the key to gaining back my apprentice." The tone of his voice truly frightened me. I found myself dropping to the ground as Slade let out a grunt as he fell away from me. I saw a birdarang sticking from his back as he struggled to pull it from his body, but it seemed just beyond his reach. A black blur slammed into Slade, tackling him to the ground, driving the birdarang deeper into his back. Nightwing started slamming his metal fist relentlessly into Slade's masked face emphasizing each hit with a snarl.

"Pathetic of you Slade. Attacking such weaklings. Had to boost your ego a little because you couldn't put me away." Slade responded by flipping Nightwing off of him and rising to his feet, though not completely steady. Nightwing landed on his feet and charged forward swinging a wild punch. Slade ducked it and placed an object on the off balance warrior. Electricity suddenly coursed through Nightwing's body as he almost screamed out in pain though fought off that urge. I watched as he dropped to his knees as the electrocution stopped, smoke rising from his body. Slade went to deliver a kick but Nightwing snapped to attention and caught his leg countering with a punch straight into Slade's crotch. Even I couldn't help but smile as Slade fell to the ground in pain. Nightwing struggled to his feet and seemed to be teetering on the verge of unconsciousness. He had taken a lot of hits and he was still openly bleeding from the wound in his left shoulder. If he lost any more blood, he would certainly die. Slade too had slowly made it to his feet.

"That was a dirty trick. I see I have taught you well." Nightwing stumbled forward trying to attack Slade who simply grabbed the hurt fighter and threw him about ten feet away. Nightwing slammed unceremoniously into the ground. It was at this point that I formed a large black talon on my right hand and launched it at the unaware Slade. It impacted him and carried him into a nearby building and for the second time I slammed Slade into a wall. This time was much harder though. I could feel my emotions fueling my power as I levitated a few objects around me, intent on hurting Slade.

"Leave him alone Slade. Leave my friend alone. He doesn't need you in his life." Slade was hit in the side with a garbage can in the side but managed to dodge a street sign and a mailbox.

"Foolish girl. You have no idea what he needs but I do. He needs power and control. He needs me. It's you he doesn't need in his life. You are the one who will lead to his downfall." I grabbed a nearby car and hurled it at Slade who dove to the side as it crashed down where he had been just standing. He slammed something in front of him and smoke clouded everything. I couldn't see him but I could still here his voice.

"We will meet again Raven, very soon. Take care of yourself." The smoke cleared and Slade was gone. I let out a sigh of relief but quickly panicked again as I thought of Nightwing. I ran over to his unmoving form but the second I touched him to check for a pulse he reacted. He grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me down so that his face and mine were only a few inches apart. 

"Do not touch me." It came out as a low growl that caused me to shiver.

"Your hurt. Let me help you." He pushed me away as he stumbled to his feet.

"I don't want your help Raven. I can handle all of this on my own." He tried to take a step but only fell but I caught him in my arms causing pain to shoot through me because of my rib. I spoke softly, gently to him.

"Don't be foolish. You can't even walk. Let me help you and then I promise I will leave you alone for the rest of your life." I looked at him warmly, focusing my eyes on where his eyes rested below his mask. There was a small silence between us before he responded.

"Fine." I helped carry the burnt, bleeding, and bruised Nightwing over to the T-car. It was time for healing and maybe, just maybe, I could heal more than just his body.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter is a bit short but it kind of needs to be. If I went to the next part I wanted to do it would probably get too long and I prefer it to be another chapter. I should have an update for this story as well as my other story by Sunday or so. I usually don't write much during the weekend. Ya know.

And to my reviewers which were more than I though considering I put out the last chapter not that long ago:

**Cherry Jade: **Nightwing is supposed to be that way. He's borderline nuts and has been twisted into basically a monster. I doubt Cyborg or Raven will be getting a thank you or apology from him any time soon or well ever. Slade is always fun to write because he's like the best villain. Not incredibly strong himself but cerebral and knows how to pick a person apart. Well anyways, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the speedy update.

**zadeon: **Thanks for the review and the good words. Always good to hear.

**evilsangle: **You've read every one of my stories so I figure you'd be able to figure out what I'm planning to do. You;re good like that. Hopefully I'll be able to surprise you some with what I come up with.

**They Call Me Sweetsnow: **Thanks for the two reviews for chapter 3 and 4 and I always like enjoy seeing hw you describe my chapters. Awesomely awesome. Another good one so thanks.

**mysti-eyed: **Don't count on too much good stuff from Nightwing. He's technically not one of the good guys but hopefully you'll like what I'm planning on doing with his charcters.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 5

By: Finalitylife

I used my powers to levitate Cyborg into the T-car after helping Nightwing into the passenger seat. He was slowly slipping into unconsciousness due to lack of blood. I put on the autopilot of the T-car and it zoomed toward the tower. While we were driving I did my best to try and close the wound in Nightwing's shoulder but every shift by me would cause unbearable pain in my chest from my rib. It was ruining my concentration. I knew that I would have to heal myself before I could work on him which meant I had to hurry. My healing powers had increased following my freedom from my Father's presence and I was now able to heal bones if they were not broken too badly. Thankfully, my rib didn't seen to be in terrible condition though I knew I would be sore for days to come. I felt the warmth touch of my own healing power as I went to work. The bone painlessly returned to its original position after about a minute of work. I took in a deep breath and found only a small bit of discomfort. I mumbled to myself.

"At least something is going good right now." I turned back to Nightwing just as I watched his head slump over. All I could do was panic. Even if I healed the wound now, he still had lost far too much blood for me to do anything about it. He needed a transfusion immediately. Thankfully, we had just arrived at the tower but I still had no idea if we even had his blood type anymore. He hadn't lived in the tower in nearly five years. I pulled him into my soul self and transported to the infirmary. I used my mental powers to turn off the security system, a nice little feature that Cyborg had built in so that I wouldn't be annihilated when I phased back into the tower. After a few seconds, we appeared in the infirmary and I levitated Nightwing's prone form on to a bed. I ran over to where we kept our emergency blood and pulled open the cold compartment. I looked in and couldn't help but smile. There were still samples, all perfectly labeled, for me, Beast Boy, and Robin.

"Thank you Cyborg." I grabbed one of the blood sample labeled 'Robin AB-' and rushed back over to Nightwing. I set up what I needed to deliver the blood but knew I had to finish healing his shoulder wound first. I used my powers to cut off the top of his uniform so I could get a better look at this torso and couldn't help but gasp in shock. The wound on his shoulder was horrific. I was sure I could see bone visible in the gaping hole. Nightwing had probably done more damage when he clumsily ripped out the metal pipe than Slade had done when he had attacked. It was a bloody and jagged wound. I quickly went to work healing the wound, pouring as much of my healing power into him as quickly as I could. I could feel myself becoming a little light headed from the extreme use of this particular power but I knew I had no choice. I tried not to look at the rest of his body as I worked because as bad as this wound was, the rest of his body was not something I could look at and keep my concentration. There were several scorch marks from when he was electrocuted which I would get to later but also, his body was a maze of jagged scars and cuts, and even a few spots that looked like bullet holes. All of them most likely memories from his time fighting crime as well as his time with Slade. Eventually the wound closed up but I knew I would have to spend more time healing it to completely repair the shoulder joint on the inside. I hooked up the blood transfusion and let out a deep sigh. There was only so much I could do now but hope that he would pull through.

Remembering that Cyborg was still in the T-car, I decided to use this time to go help him. I transported myself down to the T-car and then transported both of us to his room. I placed his body on his own personal repair station and instantly machines came to life and spun around his body. I stood there for a few seconds watching the machines work. I was still in awe of how simply Cyborg could be repaired while someone like Nightwing, if it had not been for my powers, would have simply died from the fight or at the very best, taken weeks to heal completely. Eventually the machines stopped and a robotic voice was heard from one of his computer.

"Massive disruption to power core and most viable systems. Central brain unit undamaged. Full recovery in 53 hours." I blinked a few times.

"53 hours!" I placed my hand over my mouth, slightly embarrassed at the outburst. It would take slightly more than two days for Cyborg got back on his feet. He had never been that damaged before, ever. I inwardly cursed Slade for hurting my 'big brother' and left Cyborg's room briskly heading back toward the infirmary. The machines would take care of Cyborg but Nightwing needed more help from me. I entered into the infirmary and again found myself trying not to stare at Nightwing's scarred form. All those wounds had to be before and after the Titan's were together because my healing touch did not leave scars. Unless Robin had hid injuries from me which I wouldn't have put past him. He never did want to admit to being injured. I carefully sat next to him and gently started healing his jaw which had swollen greatly on the right side. The soft glow from my hands went to work mending the fractured bone. I noticed that his breathing was completely regular and not labored as it had been, a good sign that he would recover. I was surprised when his metal right hand suddenly shot up and grabbed my wrist, just as he had done when I went to check his pulse following the battle with Slade. However, this time it was not rough but rather gentle. I could not tell if his eyes were open because of his mask but I sensed his eyes on me. His voice came out very soft, barely above a whisper.

"So warm, so very warm. I had forgotten what your healing touch felt like. I had forgotten what compassion felt like." I'm sure my face showed visible shock. His voice was so unlike what I had come to hear from Nightwing. It was kind, not filled with anger. I subtly scanned his mind and found what I expected. His mind was in chaos because of the lack of blood still in his body. He was being slightly delusional, not being himself at this moment. Or maybe he was finally being himself? I really didn't know anymore. I gently removed his hand from my wrist and placed it back at his side though he continued to mutter.

"So warm Raven. So very soft Raven. So very beautiful Raven." I felt myself blush at his comments even though I knew they were the words of a person who probably didn't even know where they were right now.

"Shh Nightwing. You don't need to talk right now. Just rest while I heal you. You need to rest."

"Richard. Call me Richard." I felt my entire body freeze, my heart stop beating. Did he just tell me what I think he just did? Did he just tell me his real name? As if realizing his mistake, his body jumped slightly and his face cringed in pain. The voice that came out was the cold, angry voice that I had learned to associate with Nightwing. It was almost a growl.

"Shut up you fool. I will not allow you to make me weak. I will not allow you to make me vulnerable. Do you want to suffer more? Do you want them to suffer? Haven't enough died already because of you?" Again his body shook but then lay completely still. His breathing returned to normal, absolutely no other movement from him. I sat there, letting out the breath I had probably been holding since he told me his name was Richard. I realized that he had not been talking to me in the end, but had been talking to himself. I felt a tear slide down my cheek though I made no effort to wipe it away.

"Oh god, what has happened to you? How far have you fallen away my friend?" I pushed away my sad thoughts and went back to work healing his remaining wounds and finishing up on his shoulder, by far the worst injury that had been inflicted on him by Slade, as well as himself. As I worked, I couldn't stop my mind from wandering back to what had Slade had said to me, that I would be Nightwing's downfall. It didn't make any sense. If there was anyone who could help him right now, I knew that it was me but what if Slade was right. What if my presence was dangerous for Nightwing? I gritted my death as I inwardly yelled at myself for allowing something Slade had said to get to me. That monster knew nothing.

I studied Nightwing's face as he lay there. His face was not locked in an unemotional mask but rather seemed to be at peace, something I had not seen for a very long time. I couldn't help but realize just how handsome he had become and despite his torso being scarred, it was still muscular and toned. Of course physical appearance mattered nothing to me. I wasn't blind to the fact that Nightwing was incredibly good looking but I found it hard to be attracted to someone I knew was so destructive on the inside. Nightwing was not a benevolent being but rather one built on hatred and rage, just like my father. Of course I still knew there was something else there inside him and he now had a name. Richard. His humanity had not been completely ripped from him yet and that meant there was still a chance for this tortured man. If there had been hope for the daughter of the devil, then there surely was hope for him. My musing carried on for quite some time as I finished up his healing. By the end of it I found myself being very tired and could barely keep my eyes open. My limbs all felt like dead weight. The last thing I remembered was crawling into the small bed with Nightwing and curling up tightly next to him with my cloak wrapped tightly around me with one last thought going through my head.

"I will help you Richard. I will free you from your darkness."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well I almost never post anything on Saturday's but since I have to go to dinner tonight I couldn't partake in my normal Saturday afternoon activities so I decided to just write something. Chapter 6 is up. Raven and Nightwing conversation. This should prove interesting considering Nightwing would probably sooner kill Raven than reason with her. It should be fun. Enjoy.

And to my reviewers which of course aren't too many considering I keep posting fast:

**DarkAngelImogen: **Glad you liked it and I'm sure you'll appreciate this quick update.

**DeathsLastBreath: **It will get even more interesting because Slade isn't going to sit on the sidelines for much longer. Patience is a good thing but you'll probably find that I update pretty quickly when I'm really interested in my story and right now, I am really interested in writing this story.

**Cherry Jade: **They don't get much crazier than Nightwing but that doesn't mean he can't get any crazier. Glad I'm keeping you happy with the quick updates. It's the least I can do for all my great reviewers. Yeah Cyborg got messed up. Your not the only one to comment on the 53 hour thing but its my opinion that an EMP strong enough to override all his safeties, really would have damaged his system and he probably hasn't had to majorly repair himself in a long time so ya know. Again thanks for all the compliments.

**They Call Me Sweetsnow: **Glad you liked it and yeah 53 hours is a bit excessive and it was a slightly arbitrary number but I figured Cyborg hasn't had to have any major repairs on himself for a number of years so all that damage would probably take longer to repair since it hit harder. But anyways, yeah, I'll still concede the point that it is too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 6

By: Finalitylife

I knew I was dreaming but somehow I instantly knew that it was not my dream that I was experiencing. As everything came into focus, I realized that it was not a dream, but rather a memory, a single haunting memory. I watched a great battle through another person's eyes, a battle I knew all too well. My father towered over the landscape firing blasts of flame at the attacking Titans, swinging massive fists as if trying to swat away insects. I saw Starfire firing Starbolts, Cyborg blasting away with his sonic cannon, Beast Boy flying around as various animals trying to distract Trigon, as well as myself hurling objects at his face. The one person I did not see was Robin which I knew was because I was seeing the battle threw his eyes. I could feel his feelings as he stood there staring up at the demonlord. He felt weak, useless, human though that did not stop him from charging forward with a battle cry. I felt his fear as a massive foot connected with his form sending him flying backwards, crashing into some rubble. I could feel the pain that shot through his body upon impact. I could feel his terror as Trigon roared and unleashed a massive wave of fire at him. I could feel the heat building up around him as the blast got closer and closer though it never impacted. A blur of purple suddenly appeared in front of him taking the entire blast of fire, being completely consumed in the process. I felt his mind shatter at the sight in front of him and the terrible pain as his heart turned to stone.

My eyes shot open and I breathed deep as my body shook a little, results of feeling the emotions from the memory. I felt tears building in my eyes as the image of Starfire dying would not leave my mind. None of us ever realized just how close Robin had been to that great tragedy. None of us had ever seen that it was him she had truly given her life to save, sacrificing her own right in front of him so that he could live. None of us knew how much Robin had blamed himself for her being gone. He believed that he had killed his own hope because of his weakness, Robin's weakness. I had just felt the moment that Robin had truly died. I closed my mind as the searing emotions lingered in my mind. It was so painful, so horrible. I tried to stop the tears from flowing but I couldn't. I cried from the memory, I cried for myself, I cried for a lost friend, and I cried for a lost boy who would never be found again. I lay there quietly sobbing, not completely aware of where I was though I knew that I was not in my room. As I slowly calmed down, I remembered the end of last night and where I had went to sleep. It was only confirmed as I felt that my pillow was now Nightwing's slowly breathing chest and that his one arm was wrapped firmly around holding me as close to him as I could be. It felt nice. It amazed me how he had not awoken from the nightmarish memory that had gone through his mind and inadvertently into mine. He probably was used to seeing it which was a horrifying thought.

He had never told any of us of what happened that day. He had never told us of the consuming guilt and self hatred that had destroyed the young man who was once Robin, that drove him away, that created Nightwing. It was a terrible burden he carried within him, that made him so horribly cold. However, at this moment he simply was holding me, sleeping quietly, and he felt so warm. Suddenly, I felt myself being thrown from the bed. My body impacted soundly with the floor. All I could do was lay there and let out a small groan, unsure of what had just happened. It took me a few seconds to finally clear my head and I rose to my knees. It was then that I noticed Nightwing standing on the other side of the bed in a defensive stance glaring at me. His face was locked in a half snarl as he looked at me. It was then that I realized he had awoken and thrown me away from him when he realized I was there. I looked up at him, not quite sure what to do, not quite sure what he was going to do. Eventually he seemed to calm down and stood straight up, rigid. The voice that came out was cold, emotionless.

"I thought I told you not to touch me witch." I felt the anger build up in me at his words. I hate you Nightwing. God how I hate you. The words echoed in my mind as I finally made it back to my feet. I did not say anything but simply glared at him with a look of contempt. His face didn't register anything. Eventually I broke my glare and looked down, not wanting to look at him anymore. The two of us stood there for a few moments before his voice broke the silence.

"Witch. I need a new shirt and some food and water. Get them for me." Again I felt anger within me though I did my best not to snap completely. As if seeing my internal struggle, Nightwing spoke.

"I have no time for you to have a hissy fit. In the end you will do what I ask so just do it." My head snapped up at him and again I gave him a death glare but eventually as before, I dropped it. Letting out a sigh, I knew he was right. I was going to help him because I could not bring myself to leave him when he still needed me.

"Fine. I'll be back. Do not move." I disappeared in black energy. I went to Beast Boy's room because that was the only place I could think of that would have a shirt for Nightwing. Thankfully, Beast Boy had grown up before he had left and might actually have a shirt that would fit Nightwing. I found myself rummaging threw his closet and found a black, long sleeved shirt that would work. After that I went to the kitchen and made him a sandwich and poured him a glass of water. On the way back to the infirmary, I peeked into Cyborg's room. Machines were actively opening him up and sparks flew as they worked. It seemed like they were everywhere on his body. Slade really had screwed up Cyborg. My internal clock told me it was later than usual when I woke up and the countdown clock on one of Cyborg's computers told me that he only had 40 more hours left until complete recovery. I must have been asleep for a long time. All that healing really had taken a lot out of me last night. I let out a sigh and left Cyborg's room and headed back to the infirmary.

When I entered the infirmary, I saw that Nightwing had not moved from the spot I had left him. He was still standing, completely rigid, emotionless. I placed everything I was carrying on a nearby table that apparently was not close enough to him because I felt him glare at me.

"What. I'm not going to serve you." I still felt his glare as he walked over toward the table and put the shirt on. It did fit, though it was very tight. He drank some of the water and started eating. I watched him eat, not sure what to do or say. He said nothing, not even a thank you. Occasionally, I felt his eyes on me though it was only for a few brief moments. His mental barriers were up in full force and I felt nothing from him or had any clue what he was thinking. Eventually he finished eating and he finally said something.

"Well I've wasted enough time here. Its time to get back to my mission." He simply walked past me toward the exit of the infirmary. I panicked. I thought I would have more time. I tried to think of something to say. He was simply going to leave again, to most likely eventually die fighting Slade. I had to stop him. I could care less about Nightwing but I knew that Richard needed me.

"She would have been so sad to see what you've become. She would have cried if she saw how you treat other people, especially old friends." He did not stop leaving.

"She didn't give her life to save whatever it is you've become." That made him stop. I watched as he clenched his fists, one metal, one human. The voice that came out was low, threatening.

"You don't know anything." I stepped closer to him, standing my ground against him.

"I saw your last memory of her. I saw the day she died. I know she sacrificed herself for you and I know you blame yourself. Do you really think she would have wanted you to use the life she saved for you to be this, this monster."

"Shut up." Again I stepped closer.

"She saved your life because she knew what a good person you were. You were her best friend and she loved you and she knew you would do good things for this world. Don't let her down."

"I said shut up witch." His voice was more of a growl but I knew I had to keep going. This could be my only chance.

"Go ahead Richard. Let Nightwing keep you in the darkness. Let him keep you wallowing in self pity and guilt. Don't dishonor Starfire's memory like this!" It was only a step behind Nightwing and I never saw it coming. A backhand connected soundly with my face and the sudden impact caused me to fall.

"I said shut the hell up! Richard is nothing but weakling!" I couldn't help it but I laughed as I rubbed my face.

"Oh aren't you the tough one. Hitting someone who wants to help you when they don't expect it. You know what Nightwing, you're the weak one. You're the one who runs away from everything in the past. You're the one who consumes himself with Slade so that they don't have to face reality anymore. You're the one who is afraid of what could happen if you actually tried to deal with everything, actually tried to feel something other than self hatred and rage. Richard is the strong one. He was the one who comforted me after Starfire's death. He was the one who was not afraid to deal with her death. Nightwing was the one who wouldn't let him, was the one who was a coward!" I felt tears falling down my cheeks again though I didn't care.

"Richard is not afraid to feel, Richard wants to feel. That is what brought you back here last night because you lost control and Richard wanted to feel comfort again. And you know what, it made me happy when Richard held me again. It made me happy last night when Richard called me beautiful and that's what Starfire wanted from you. She wanted you to feel. She wanted you to be with your friends. She wanted you to make others happy and to protect the innocent just like you used to. Nightwing can go to hell but you know what, I'm not going to let you take Richard with you!" My voice echoed around the room. Nightwing's dark form continued to stand there but I could pick up the slightest movement from his body. He was shaking, though only slightly. I waited for him to say something, for him to say anything. I barely heard it but he whispered only a few words.

"Starfire…I'm sorry. Raven…I'm sorry. I want to come home." I smiled for a second but it quickly fled as he let out a terrible scream. It was filled with so much pain. He slammed his metal fist straight into the metal wall. The wall dented easily. Bam! Again he slammed his fist in the wall as he screamed.

"Worthless! Absolutely worthless! You don't have a home. You will never have a home. You don't deserve a home. You couldn't save your parents. You couldn't save Starfire. You won't save yourself!" I stared wide eyed at Nightwing as he clutched his head in his hands as if he was in tremendous pain. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him as he once comforted me but I knew better than to do that right now. He was dangerous right now and he needed to fight this battle himself. I could not help him right now. Nightwing slammed his head into the wall. I cringed at the impact. He turned toward me, he had a wild look on his face as he looked at me.

"Is that what you want to come back to Richard? Her? She doesn't say it but you know she hates you now that she knows it was your fault Starfire died. Everyone would hate you if they knew that it was your fault the universe doesn't have her anymore." Again he screamed as he turned away from me. I watched as he ran off out of the infirmary, away from me. I wanted to chase after him but I knew I shouldn't. I would simply have to have hope that Richard would win and come back to me.

Nightwing stumbled out of the tower into the cold, overcast winter afternoon. He still clutched his head as he ran. He was desperate to run away from everything but the problem was he couldn't. Richard was inside him, Richard was him before there even was a Robin. Nightwing gritted his teeth as an internal war raged on. He would not lose. He would not lose to something as weak and pathetic as his humanity though it was him that still continued to try and run away.

Deep within his current base of operations, Slade watched a T.V. in front of him with a malicious smile on his face. He watched Nightwing fleeing away from the tower like some type of wounded animal. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Trying to run away again Robin? I will make sure that you only run right to me." Had anybody been around Slade at that moment, they would have felt the air in the room turn even colder than even the brisk, winter day.

I


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's another chapter. Next one should be out real soon but right now I need to finish the next chapter in Trying to do the Right Thing which has become a real process and headache. This chapter came out pretty good I think though the battle scene was not great in my opinion. Seemed too short but I guess it really didn't need to be all that long. It wasn't terribly important though the result of it is. Well that's it.

To my reviewers:

**First Commander Miari: **Thanks for the reviews. Glad to see another new reader of my story. Glad you like how I portrayed Raven and Nightwing. Both have been fun to write as they especially Nightwing's split personality. Its interesting to write a single character as actually two characters. Hope you enjoy the update.

**mysti-eyed: **Yeah I update pretty quickly. Might as well while I still have the time to do it. This chapter has more Nightwing/Richard internal struggle so I hope you enjoy it as much as the last chapter's.

**DeathsLastBreath: **The twist did work well. It really gives more reason to Nightwing's situation. I don't even think I was going to have it when I first started this story but it kind of just appeared and it really went well.

**evilsangle: **Yeah Richard/Nightwing definitely have their problems but I'm sure they'll get better soon or maybe really, really worse. Either way, it'll all be good.

**Cherry Jade: **Yeah, Nightwing is pretty dangerous, even to Raven. I'm not sure yet on the Beast Boy question but I'll tentatively say no. He's really not necessary for the direction the story will go and I think it would take too much effort to introduce him. He pretty much could have his own story with his search for Terra's cure but that could be another project but who knows. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 7

By: Finalitylife

Nightwing kept running and running. Eventually he found himself in the forested area on the outskirts of Jump City. His heart was racing, his mind completely chaotic. A part of him pushed against his desire to flee, his desire to get as far away from here as possible and that part of him was getting stronger. This part of him told him to go back to her, to stop running from who we once were, to become who he was always meant to be. Nightwing had for so long forced that part of himself into dormancy but seeing Starfire's memorial had reawakened it and Raven, that damn Raven, had forced it back to the surface, had fueled its desire to go home. No matter how far Nightwing ran, he couldn't get her words out of his mind, he couldn't get her face out of his eyes, her touch off his skin. It was burning him up. One part of him reveled in this while the other was slowly being consumed by it.

Raven. It had always been Raven. He had always been drawn to the dark girl even in his past life as Robin. He had been drawn to her as she sobbed uncontrollably following Starfire's death, as she faded away. Nightwing still felt himself being drawn to her though it was not of his own accord. She had once been the ice queen, so cold, yet now she was a dangerous flame and still a part of him was drawn to her. Nightwing screamed as the voice within him laughed at his foolishness, getting louder and louder, becoming impossible to block out. He slammed his right fist into a nearby tree in frustration.

"Damn you Richard! Do you have any idea what you're doing? Slade will destroy us if we allow ourselves to become weak again. We won't be able to have our revenge!" The voice responded in his head.

"Revenge is not everything. Hatred is not all we know. We once knew so much more." Nightwing growled.

"And where did that get us! Dead parents. Dead friend. Dead hope. It only brings death." Nightwing smiled triumphantly as the voice did not respond. However, it was just thinking.

"Starfire knew so much more than hatred and rage and she brought us life."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Nightwing started running again.

"You can't run away from the truth, a truth that I allowed both of us to be blind to, a truth that Raven reminded me of."

"Damn her to hell. Stupid witch. Why couldn't she leave me alone! Why couldn't she stay out of this!"

"Because she is our friend and she still cares. Even after how we treated her she still cares. She has given us something to look to other than Slade and our vengeance."

"I don't need her! I don't need anyone. They are just distractions from what is important. They are nothing but a waste of time."

"You never where able to understand how Starfire was able to give her life for me. I don't expect you to understand any of this either. You are darkness, you are hatred, you are inhuman." Nightwing laughed manically.

"Yes but I am still you Richard. I have always been there with you, hiding in the darkest parts of your mind and I always will be you."

"You are correct but that doesn't mean I have to let you control my life. You are only a part of me, a shadow of who I once was. There is strength in what you are, strength that I've always wanted, that I sought out in my guilt when Starfire died. Strength that Slade worked so hard to teach me. And Raven reminded me of something today. You may make me strong, but we are still far weaker than Starfire was. It is easy to get lost in vengeance, get lost in pain. It is easy to kill but it takes real strength to live for others, to die for others." Again Nightwing laughed, bordering on total insanity.

"Idealistic, weak fool. You know you want me here, you know you need me here. I can give you everything you truly want." Richard laughed.

"Did anyone ever tell you just how much you sound like Slade?" Nightwing snarled and slammed his head into a tree, created a bleeding wound on his forehead.

"Shut up! Never compare me to him! I will kill that monster."

"And in doing so we will become just like him. It is time to step back from the cliff. It is time to go home." Nightwing screamed, refusing to give in and ran off deeper into the forest.

I sat in the infirmary, on the bed that me and Nightwing had slept in last night, simply thinking. I don't know how long I sat there for but I knew it was a few hours. Nightwing had left, that much I knew, but where to I had no idea. He was fighting within himself and I dared not interfere in that. I had been in Robin's mind years ago to save him from himself and I never admitted it but the experience frightened me. Back then, when my father was still within me, my mind had been dark but the darkness was truly contained within my anger. Robin's darkness had been everywhere, within all aspects of his personality. It was not consuming like it was now but lingered there at the edge of what made him. I knew that even if I could go back into his mind now to try and help him, I knew I wouldn't want to. I don't think I would of survived it.

My mind drifted to another thought that I had been mulling over since he had left. Nightwing had said that he had not been able to save his parents. This reminded me of an image I had seen when I was in Robin's mind, of two people falling in a circus. Was that Robin's or should I say Richard's parents? Was it really something so tragic that created Robin all those years ago? It seemed like Robin had been born in tragedy just as Nightwing had been. Would it really take something equally as tragic to curve Nightwing's path toward destruction? I didn't know the answer to that question. I had done everything I could for him though I truly wished I had more time with him. I had done my best to make him realize what he had become and what he should have been, where he should have been. I wanted him to come home, but not as Nightwing but as the person we all knew he could be. It would be what Starfire would have truly wanted and when he finally comes home, I will be there for him, to hold him just as he once held me. I just prayed that it was not too late, that madness and hatred had not taken him too far away.

I was pulled abruptly from my thoughts by the sound of an alarm, one that I had not heard for a long time. It was an alarm that meant the tower was under attack. I engulfed myself in black energy and brought myself to the main room. I typed a few buttons into our main computer and felt my heart stop. Slade-bots were marching toward the tower on all sides.

"Well time to see just how effective the security system is." A smiled as I pushed a few more buttons. Instantly, gun turrets and lasers erupted from the ground around the island and came to life. The first line of robots were destroyed instantly. However, I saw on the monitor that there were just more to replace the destroyed ones. The tower started its lock down procedure as reinforced titanium came down at all the doors and windows and hundreds of weapons came from the walls, ceiling, and floor awaiting any intruder who got this far. I watched on the monitors as the first line of defense was beaten by the growing hordes of robots. Slade was really getting unpredictable. A massive attack like this during the day was not his style. I watched as the robots began trying to cut there way through the titanium barriers as more guns came out of the outside walls of the tower and began decimating their numbers.

"You are not getting inside this tower Slade. Not now, not ever." His robots continued to try and get through the walls of the tower in a futile attempt to most likely get to Nightwing who wasn't even here and in the process were ripped to shreds by the outer guns. However, I felt my blood run cold as my comment to myself was answered by a smooth, cold voice.

"Really Raven. It seems to me that you might be mistaken." I slowly turned around to find the dark figure of Slade standing about twenty feet from me. His one eye seemed to glow in the dark room as it stared at me. I was shocked to notice that the defense weapons in the room had been destroyed. How did he do that without me knowing? I really had gotten rusty.

"I'll concede that the defenses are much improved and that it did cost me quite a few of my robot soldiers, but it was all worth it. They provided a nice distraction for me to sneak in before you locked up the tower so tightly. It's just you and me Raven. What game would you like to play?" I knew he was smiling underneath his mask which only made me angry.

"Well you being such an intelligent person and all Slade, then I'm sure you realize that Nightwing isn't even here and you used this wonderful plan for nothing." My voice was full of venom and sarcasm, much how it used to be when dealing with Slade. Slade laughed darkly as he continued to stare at me.

"My dear Raven, I'm not here for Robin, I'm hear for you." The last part came out low and it made me shiver slightly.

"You see Raven, I still want my apprentice back. He has grown into much of what I desire. The only problem is that he wishes to kill me."

"I think everyone in this world wants you dead Slade."

"I'd imagine so but lets stick to topics that are realistic." I glared at him.

"My apprentice recently revealed to me that he still has one weakness. I had believed he had nothing left to lose and was ready to completely embrace what I had to offer but even I am capable of being wrong it seems. He still has you Raven, doesn't he?" I didn't move, didn't respond, only continued to glare at Slade.

"That is what has brought me here today, to see you. You have a use to me now, something that can help me achieve my goals of the perfect apprentice. I would have preferred to find some way for him to serve me willingly but I can not have that at this moment so I will create a temporary solution. He will eventually come around."

"You know I will never help you Slade so you are just wasting you're time." Slade laughed.

"You really don't have a choice in the matter Raven. The decision has already been made by me." Using the time he had given me, I had reached my energy out around me to various objects around the room. I smiled.

"Well Slade, its not a good decision. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Instantly, almost every object in the room converged on Slade's standing form. He effortlessly dodged a piece of electronics only to put him into a spot for a chair to slam into back. He stumbled into another impact from another chair. Objects swirled around him like a tornado, as I occasionally struck with something. He would dodge on occasions but I was making quite a few impacts. I was winning. However, Slade managed to toss something at my feet and a blinding light erupted blinding me. My concentration broke, I could hear various objects fall loudly to the floor as I stumbled. I never did recover. I felt an arm wrap around me and something jammed into my neck. It wasn't much longer until I fell into darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A long time coming but I'm sure that's obvious. Anyone who read my profile knew that my computer crashed and died completely and it took me awhile to make enough money at work to buy a new one and then the writing but now things are rolling somewhat smoother but writing will still be slower than it used to be due to work but I shall do my best. That's about it for now. Time to answer my reviews from so long ago. Once again, sorry for the unavoidable delays.

To my reviewers:

**Cherry Jade: **Yeah I'm not a big fan of Beast Boy either. Comic relief has its place but he's really not funny to begin with so that makes him pretty useless. Yeah lots going on in Nightwing/Richard's head and it will be going on for a bit still. Time to see what's up with Raven. My other story should be alittle longer for update but I can't give a time yet.

**evilsangle: **Sorry for the delay and I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it.

**DeathsLastBreath: **Glad you liked it. There will be more conversations in Nightwing's head before this is all settled.

**mysti-eyed: **Slade always has a plan and he knows he probably has to modify his desires a little bit to finally get what he wants. He's crazy but he is smart.

**DarkAngelImogen:** Hey, I wouldn't put anything past Nightwing. He is fricking nuts but just have to wait and see what happenes.

**They Call Me Sweetsnow: **Glad you like the story. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

**First Commander Miari: **The really long delay kind of ruined the pacing I had set because it was such a long break but thats all my computer's fault so what ya gonna do. Lets hope this chapter flows still with the rest of the story.

**xcloudx: **Thanks for all the compliments. Hope a few more come my way.

**MyChemSweetie: **I like Starfire but I can see a lot of stories where she's not needed and of course this was one of them. You should feel lucky because you are a new reader for my story and didn't have to endure the nearly month off of my writing because of computer problems so calm down on the seisure. Don't want to be hurting any of my readers. Glad your enjoying my writing and hope to hear from you again.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 8

By: Finalitylife

Nightwing continued to run frantically through the forest, struggling with the continuing emergence of Richard. He barely noticed where he was going as it was taking all of his concentration to hold his true self at bay. Nightwing pushed through the last of a few branchs and fell unceremoniously into a clearing. His breathing was heavy and erratic, sweating covered his face, his eyes and fists clenched tightly as if in pain, and in a way he was though not physically. His mind was in turmoil, fighting a war against itself to save itself, to save its humanity.

"I won't lose to you! I won't let this happen! I won't let you deny me my vengeance! I won't let you deny me my purpose!."

"And that is exactly it. Vengeance is all you are. Anger and hatred is all you are. And I've finally been reminded, thanks to Raven, that those are not all that I truly am, all that I truly need. I want to become who I was supposed to be, not who I was made into. I want the Titan's back, I want my family back. I want to hold Raven again and I want to honor Starfire's memory. I don't want to be this monster anymore, the one who scared Raven, the one who wanted to hurt her. You are a part of me, always have, always will, but it is time I face the truth of everything, the reality that I ran from. Its time to go home." Images of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven flashed through the mind of the embattled man, memories of simpler, happier times, when everyone was still together. Standing out above all else in his mind, were the words of a young, dark woman who had never given up on him and the beautiful, smiling face of a lost alien princess. Nightwing struggled to his feet and let out a terrible scream toward the sky. The scream stopped and everything was silent. No sound of the wind in the trees or birds chirping or even the noise of insects. The hands of Nightwing slowly rose to his face and peeled off the mask that covered his eyes.

The gray clouds that dominated the sky slowly parted over the clearing allowing soft, warm sunlight to pour down from the sky on him. Two deep blue eyes looked up into the sky, seeing the world as it truly was for the first time in so very long. Richard Grayson stood smiling in the middle of the clearing, basking in the little bit of sunlight that managed to penetrate the cold winter afternoon. His eyes struggled to withstand the light, having not been used to being in the day light so intensively for years without his mask yet that fact did not bother him right now. Richard felt a wave of feelings he had not felt in a long time flowing through his body, no longer completely consumed by his darker side which now had been forced into the back of his mind for the moment. It was time to go to the tower, time to go back to Raven. He smiled again as he thought of the dark beauty who had found a way to get through to him even when he had been nearly completely lost. He so badly wanted to embrace her again. Richard used the sun to find his general direction and took off running home.

As Richard spotted the tower in the distance, he pushed himself even faster toward his destination. He had returned twice to the tower in the last five years, once to replace his lost hand, and the other just recently after encountering Starfire's memorial though neither of those times had truly been him returning. However, his second return had inevitably led him to this exact place at this exact moment. As he made it even closer, he suddenly felt a strong chill run through his entire body that was completely unrelated to the weather. It was a feeling of dread and his mind suddenly went numb at the possibility that something was terribly wrong. This fact was made abundantly clear when he finally made it to the tower and found the charred remains of more Slade-bots than he could count surrounding the tower. Burnt robotic limps, heads, and torsos lied uselessly on the ground and it was clear that the tower was completely locked down by the fact that steel plating was down over every window and entrance. Richard could fell his heart stop beating in his chest as Nightwing reminded him of his presence by laughing manically in his mind.

"See what happens when you are weak. Slade came here because of you. Slade came here because you came here, because you wanted to return here. This is all your fault Richard." Richard gripped his head as the laughing echoed loudly in his mind.

"No! Stop! Raven has to be okay, she just has to. The Tower security had to stand up, she has to be safe inside."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself to try and deny the truth, exactly what you say I tried to do." Richard ran to the tower door and found that it was not blocked with impenetrable steel though it had not been broken down. This confused Richard greatly. Had the door been open from the outside or the inside? He slowly pushed the door open, pulling out a birdarang, ready for anything. The main room of the tower was dark yet Richard could tell that all the objects in the room were scattered in places they shouldn't have been, some completely smashed. A majority of the objects seemed to lie in a particular area of the floor across the room. Richard was positive that a battle had been fought here, and that what he was seeing was the aftermath of Raven's telekinetic powers at work, yet what worried him right now was that there was no Raven to be seen. He crept quietly through the room looking for some type of sign of Raven, his whole body ready to strike if any more robots appeared, or if Slade appeared. His body was ready, his instincts leading his body, yet he was having trouble paying attention to his surroundings. Nightwing continued to laugh in his mind, occasionally insulting or mocking him, telling him that he had failed again, that Raven was probably already dead at the hands of Slade. Richard fought to keep the words from effecting him but he knew that they were. Until he saw Raven safe, until he was holding her in his arms again, he knew that he deserved whatever was said to him. He could feel himself slowly slipping again into the darkness, slowly embracing his hatred and rage toward Slade, slowing falling into what he was fighting so hard against. He needed to find Raven, he needed to find her now.

A small bit of light flickered on the other side of the room and Richard crept toward it. It was the main computer for the security system. The screen flickered on only occasionally illuminating its surrounding area. The screen was cracked across and was of no more functional use. However, the screen provided all it needed with its light. In the wall next to it, pinned to the wall with a sharp metal S, the symbol of Slade, was Raven's cloak. Robin clenched his fists as Nightwing insanely laughed at the situation. He reached up and pulled the S from the wall freeing the cloak pulling it into his hands. Something small and soft fell unseen to the ground as removing the cloak from the wall revealed small, clear words written in what only could be blood, Raven's blood. Richard could tell the words were written cruelly and methodically by the only being alive who would leave such a message for him.

_Robin, I do apologize for the mess. This is only the first piece of her to be removed if you do not learn to follow orders. I shall be in touch very soon._

Richard felt that same chill he had felt when he approached the tower return only this time it was far stronger, causing his entire body to shake. He was slightly confused by the words until he looked down at his feet. There lied a small piece of bloody flesh that had fallen to the ground. Even in the low light, Richard recognized exactly what it was. Nightwing's sadistic laugh screamed in his mind. Richard dropped to his knees, eyes clenched shut as he tried to fight off the laughter, as he tried to fight off the pain. A single tear tried to free itself from his body but he pushed it back. A weak voice managed to escape his lips as he spoke only to himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Raven P.O.V:

I felt myself slowly awakening though I was having trouble distinguishing reality. Whatever Slade had used on me had made me mostly lose feeling in my entire body and had made my vision and mind hazy and dark. I couldn't even focus on my surroundings or my powers. A sudden burst of light hit me in the face though I still could not focus on what it was though the voice I heard was clear.

"I see you are finally awake." I did my best to glare at where I thought the voice came from which only made Slade laugh.

"Now did I really deserve that look. You should be thanking me Raven. A lesser gentleman might have taken advantage of such a beautiful, scantily clad woman when she was unconscious and chained to a wall." I made an attempt to try and say something back at Slade but was surprised when I couldn't form coherent words. I wanted to blame the drug still affecting me for not being able to correctly respond but a dark, sad feeling in the back of my mind told me differently. I felt my entire body lose its strength as I fell over though the chains kept me where I was, digging into the soft flesh of my wrists, but that pain mattered little to me. I clenched back tears as I realized what Slade had taken from me. He had cut out my tongue. That bastard had cut out my tongue. My sadness quickly turned to anger. I knew I could not use my full power without being able to fully pronounce my words of magic but I still had power that could be accessed without those words. I tried to phase out of the chains only to find pain shooting through my entire body. My body shook and eventually collapsed back over.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk Raven. Would you really think I wouldn't have every possibility covered? Those chains will prevent you from using the power you can still use despite your most recent handicap. There a little something I came up with years ago when I still considered you a threat, though they are slightly modified now. The electrical jolts are strong, but they won't kill you. They will never be strong enough to kill you no matter how many times you feel it. I need you alive." I hung there uselessly, listening to Slade's words. Never one to give up, I tried again to use my powers only to find the same result. I forced back a scream of pain. I wouldn't give Slade the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"You really should stop that Raven. You always were the logical one. You should already realize how pointless it is to try and use your powers." I did not move at all. I heard his heavy footsteps approach me. He lowered himself so that he was speaking directly into my ear. I could feel his breath through his mask slit and it made me want to vomit.

"You are mine now Raven and you will be here for a very, very long time if I deem it necessary. I will use you to regain my apprentice and all you have to do is suffer ." The last words were hissed out. I felt him start walking away but his footsteps finally stopped. Once again his voice was heard.

"I realized years ago when I first made Robin my apprentice, that I had made a mistake. I had underestimated Robin. He was willing to die for his friends. If I was to kill you, he would gladly die with you. The second time I tried, all the time I spent with Robin showed me that he is not afraid to die, that he has no value of his own life anymore though he still has a purpose, his only purpose is to kill me now. I thought this was true yet I was wrong again and you just know how much I hate admitting I'm wrong. He still has you Raven. A strong part of him still lives for you. It is this fact that has finally showed me the way to gain my apprentice back." I felt the room grow cold as Slade stopped speaking for a few seconds.

"There are far worse things I can do to a person rather than killing them Raven, and if Robin does not cooperate with me, you shall feel them all. He will join me or you will suffer but you will never die, I will make sure of that. Whether it takes months or even years, you will pay for every piece of his continuing insolence through pain. He was willing to die if you died years ago, lets see if he's willing to live as my apprentice if it means keeping you safe, keeping you from unimaginable pain. Your tongue was only the first piece Raven. Lets she just how many pieces it takes for Robin to finally see my truth." Dark laughter filled the air as I heard a heavy metal door slam, taking all the light in the room with it. I hung there in the dark, completely alone, completely powerless, missing a piece of my flesh, praying that I would see Richard again but it all felt so cold, so very cold.


	9. Chapter 9

1A/N: This should have been out sooner so I shall apologize for that. This chapter is only about 2000 words and really is just showing exactly what the plan that Slade so intricately crafted is. No win situation for Raven so far. Oh well. I've been putting quite a bit of information in my profile about when I'll probably update stories or exactly what I'm currently writing or will write. It's the easiest way to convey my intentions to everyone who reads and is fairly easy to do it. Hope this chapter goes well. It's a little creepy even to me and probably not my best work. Mostly expositionish. Thats not a word.

And to my reviewers which as one reviewer told me may get my story removed, oh well, time to challenge fate a little bit:

**evilsangle: **Yeah it was wrong but Slade had to make sure she wasn't too resistant and that sure as heck would work. I wonder if she'll ever be whole again. I don't even know that one.

**DeathsLastBreath: **Yeah it was a bit twisted and creepy on my part but I'm glad you enjoyed it. I like trying different things and I think it worked here. Thanks for the warning but I just have to respond to people. I have to show my appreciation to reviewers plus tempting fate is always a plus. Lets hope nothing happens but if it does, I'll find a way to still get my story out. I'm good like that.

**Alex: **Thanks for the compliments and that is the general direction I'm going with the story. I like the older more mature versions too of the two but there is still something very appealing to writing with the younger characters. I think the best fit really depends on what the story is but writing Nightwing in what ever form is always fun.

**Tecna: **Thanks for the review and the compliment.

**MyChemSweetie: **Thanks for all the kind words and its always a compliment when a writer is told their words have an effect on the reader, crying, laughing, shivering in your case. It means I conveyed what I wanted to. I make no promises on things working out but I can promise it won't take a month for me to update again. Peace.

**Cherry Jade: **Sorry for making you miss me and my writing but it was not my fault at all but I've explained that I think...stupid computer problems. Glad you liked the update and Richard's return but I wonder if he will be able to keep control with everything happening. Of course that's another thing I really don't know.

**mysti-eyed: **Yeah Slade is one evil guy but not mindless evil. Everything he does has a reason. Yeah Richard won but I always say, better late than never.

**DarkAngelImogen: **Yeah I'll admit, that was real gross but it did have its reason for happening. Hope you enjoy the update.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 9

By: Finalitylife

Robin had no idea how long he sat there in the darkened room of the tower though it felt like more than an hour.. His mind was once again locked in complete and utter turmoil with itself. He could not get the strong scent of blood, Raven's blood, out of his nose and the sight of her tongue lying on the ground was almost causing him to vomit however, he could not force himself to look away. This was the price Raven had to pay because of him, this was exactly what Nightwing had warned him about though he had not listened, had refused to believe that he had to remain in the darkness that shrouded his entire existence. Nightwing continued to insanely giggle in his mind, a laughter that reminded him so much of The Joker back in Gotham City. It was a laugh of pure madness and evil.

"You remember all those wonderful and kind things she said to you. Do you remember how her words helped make you have hope and faith again? Do you Richard? Well I highly doubt you'll be hearing even a damn hello from her any time soon." Nightwing's laughter was like a knife stabbing directly into his heart, mind, and soul all at the same time.

"Oh well. I'm sure you're starting to realize that pretty much everything she said was complete and total bullshit. There is no second chance for you anymore. It is too late for you, it is too late to try and rekindle your old life and relationships. You are a walking time bomb. Anyone who cares about you will only suffer terribly. We all know what happened to our little angel Starfire and now we can only imagine what is going to happen to Raven. You know just how sadistic Slade can be. She is going to suffer beyond description... all...because...of you." Richard gripped his head again, clenching his blue eyes tightly shut as he stood up fiercely.

"Shut up Shut up Shut up! I'll find a way to save her. I'll find a way to bring her back safely. She won't have to suffer like I did at the hands of Slade. She won't have to suffer because of me." Richard's voice was full of desperation and confusion. He still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, only was positive that Slade had Raven and had already hurt her terribly, all because of him. He was trying to calm himself down, trying to think rationally about the situation. He had fought so hard to finally claim back himself, he needed to figure out what to do now, needed to get back his Raven.

The words he had just thought caused Richard to stop for a few seconds...His Raven...why had it sounded so right? The emotions that had flowed through him as he had spoken those words were so foreign to him, reminded him of a time that felt like ages ago. They were feelings of a past life that worked to revisit itself and Richard so desperately wanted to feel that way, even if for only a little while.

"Raven..." The name was spoken quietly into the air, hanging in front of him, in his ears, in his heart. As if knowing how fragile his sanity truly was at this exact moment, Slade's masked visage appeared ominously on the Titan's main screen across the room.

"Hello Robin, I hope I'm not interrupting anything important though I hardly doubt I am. Without me around, you really have nothing else to do with your life." Richard did not immediately turn around, but rather slow pressed his mask back to his face. Slade had never forced the issue of him removing his mask even when he had been captured by him the second time and he still had no right to see what only a few living people had ever seen. With his mask firmly in place, Richard slowly turned around strongly resisting the urge from his darker side to hurl explosives at his mortal enemy's picture. However, he was not able to resist the dark growl that emerged from deep within him. Slade only laughed at his former "apprentice".

"I guess taking your little dark bird has made you quite angry with me Robin. That only confirms what I already suspected. You do still truly care for that little bitch of a half-demon." Richard could feel both his metal and human hand clench into fists so tightly that he was sure he was going to break his own hands but managed to calm down just enough to speak.

"It doesn't matter whether I care for Raven or not. All that matters is she has nothing to do with this. This has and always will be between me and you Slade, lets keep it that way. Let Raven go and lets settle this like we always have."

"I did not come to speak to you so that you could try to find some way of your own to free Raven. I've come to speak to you to tell you exactly how you can free Raven and exactly what will happen if you don't comply with my wishes." Richard simply stared quietly at the screen, waiting for Slade to speak. Meanwhile, Nightwing continued to scream and growl like some type of ravenous animal, desiring nothing but Slade's blood, wanting nothing but his dead and broken body beneath his feet. Richard was having a hard time arguing with the twisted desires of Nightwing.

"As I am sure you are quite aware of, Raven is now a personal guest of mine. She shall remain one until you do as I ask."

"Maybe I should just kill you and take her back on my own accord." Richard was shocked when the words came out of his mouth. What bothered him the most was that it was he who had said it, not Nightwing. Again Slade only laughed.

"Robin, Robin, Robin. Killing me would be terrible for little Raven. You see the only one who knows where she is at and where to find her is me and only me. The location is not in any of my computers or in any of my notes, it is only within my mind. If you kill me, Raven will be lost to you completely. Of course the best part of it is that her death will be so very slow. Thanks to the demon blood that flows through her, she is not like normal people like you or I. She will not quickly fall to dehydration or starvation after only a short time, it will take months, maybe even more than a year. Her demon blood will sustain her for a very long time but no one will ever find her to save her, to free her from her dark prison.. She will suffer, all alone chained to a wall in a pitch black room with no food, no water and no hope. What do you think all that time would do to that poor girl? If I was a betting man I would say it would only take 6 months before she went insane begging for a death that would not speedily come for her." Richard took all the information in and couldn't help but feel his heart wrench. Killing Slade would not help Raven.

"Of course another alternative Robin is that you could simply walk away, return to the solitude lifestyle you've lived for so long. Of course that would mean leaving Raven with me and I promise you that I would have so much fun breaking her mind, body and soul. You've experienced some of the torture I can inflict and I only used a small portion of what I know on you. If you choose to run away from me now Robin, that small piece of Raven on the ground will only be the first piece of her that you find being sent to you and I promise her suffering will go on as long as I possibly can make it, and you know just how creative and resourceful I can be." Richard could feel the pain in his heart spread to the rest of his body. Every cell in his body felt like it was on fire yet by simply hearing the terrible fate that could befall Raven, the kind, gentle beautiful Raven that had only wanted to save him from his own torment.

"All right Slade, since you seem to know exactly what I'm going to do, why don't you inform me of what I'm going to do." Richard's voice was laced with so many underlying emotions from both him and Nightwing who continued to chant 'Kill Slade' over and over again. The chant was starting to mesmerize Richard and he could feel himself slipping again. Richard could tell Slade smiled under his mask before he spoke his next words.

"Simple Robin. You will become my apprentice as I have always wanted, as you were always meant to be." Richard couldn't help but realize how stupid Slade was sounding. Obviously he would never become Slade's apprentice again. The second Raven was safe, Slade would pay for everything.

"I'm sure your thinking about how exactly you would stab me in the back the second Raven was safe but to honestly believe I would allow that to be a possibility is idiocy Robin. It has taken me years but I have finally created a specific set of nanobots that have made it possible for me to have what I desire. Once injected into you, these nanobots which were created specifically for you, will begin reprogramming your mind, turning all your strength, all your darkness and hatred into my apprentice. The only flaw in this technology is that it will take many injections over a few months and the injections must be closely monitored to ensure that your body doesn't resist them. This brings me to our deal Robin. You will come to me willingly. You will allow me to inject you with these nanobots for as long as I need, and you will finally become my perfect apprentice."

"And you honestly want me to believe that you'll just let Raven go after you've performed all your experiments on me. Never once in the entire time I've fought against you have you ever done anything that would even remotely lead me to believe that Raven wouldn't be simply killed once I was your created servant."

"You really don't have any choice but to trust me Robin. You will never find Raven. You will never find me unless I want you to. You cooperate, and there is a chance Raven will not have to suffer, and maybe will even walk away from this, you don't cooperate, well then that changes really nothing between us. Raven will be the only one to be changed in all of this." Richard could feel the ruthlessness of Slade's words. He was in control of everything right now. Nightwing had stopped yelling for Slade's blood and began screaming at me, telling me that Raven was nothing, that we should simply continue our hunt, let Raven fade away. Never once for a second did Richard even think about following those words.

"Well Robin, I'm sure that this is not an easy decision for you so you shall have 8 hours to make a decision. If you choose as I know you will, then meet me at your fallen Titan's memorial. I don't know what it is about that place but I find it to be most comforting. There's nothing like being in the lingering presence of dead hope. I expect you to come quietly or maybe even possibly attack me on sight.. Either way I shall be prepared. If you don't show up, I shall assume you don't care and will simply have to find ways to amuse myself with Raven's body," and with that the screen simply went blank leaving a very angry and a very frightened Richard in the dark of his old home.


	10. Chapter 10

1A/N: Another chapter up. This was has Raven in it which the last one didn't but as usual, nothing good for her. Story draws toward a conclusion. What that conclusion is, I don't know, how the story will get there, well I don't know that either. What I do know is that my job really sucks and that I am very thankful to all my reviewers. So time to get to that before my mind starts wandering again. And like I said in the last chapter, I'm putting a lot of information in my profile about my writing and intended writing and when Ill probably update. That be it.

**DeathsLastBreath: **Yeah Slade is pissing everyone off. Lets just see if I can make him worse. Yeah the story is dark but most my writing has a dark tone at some point though I usually try to balance it out with something good. However, I don't think I can possibly balance out all the darkness in this story. Flattered you put me in your C2, very cool. Peace.

**zadeon: **Yeah you are usually pretty good about picking things up in my writing but maybe I'll surprise you, but I doubt it. You've read all my work so you know my style for the most part. Hope to finish this story soon so I can devote more time to my other project...you know the one.

**evilsangle: **Hehehe. Just have to wait and see. Just have to wait and see.

**Tecna: **speechless but still can type. Isn't the internet great. Hope the update was fast enough for you, less than 24 hours. Almost reminds me when I used to update sometimes three times a day. It was a lot easier when I was jobless.

**PhoenixClaw: **Thanks for the review. It was one of the more eloquently written reviews I've received. Glad you're enjoying the story. Must really like it if you read the entire thing in one sitting but that fact makes a writer feel good. Means I'm doing something right. Glad you think everything I did works and fits the tone of the story because that was what I was going for, what any writer goes for. Hope this update is enjoyed. Oh and you're not the first person to ask the Beast Boy question. Short answer: No. Long Answer: nearly a 100 No. I just don't see him fitting in anywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 10

By: Finalitylife

Raven continued to hang limply in the complete and total darkness that was her prison. The shackles continued to dig deeply into her wrists but she no longer felt it. She was tired, so very tired and the effects of the drug Slade had given her lingered, making it impossible for her legs to support her own petite weight. There was no light in the room, no sound other than her slow, shallow breathing and the occasional rattle from the chains binding her as she slightly shifted.. She was completely alone with her mind. She did her best to try and stay calm, tried to maintain the rationality that up until Nightwing's appearance had been her anchor however it was a completely futile attempt. She was so very scared at the moment, so very frightened of what was to come. Even after what had happened, she still had this terrible feeling that it would only get worse, that Slade had not been lying when he said she would suffer. She was terrified that Nightwing would simply abandon her to her dark fate at the hands of Slade, that he had fallen so far away that he would leave her to die. She was afraid that she hadn't been able to get through to him, had failed to save him as he had saved her after Starfire's death. She so badly had wanted to help him, help bring back Richard or Robin or whoever it was that made her feel safe. She wanted to be in those arms again, no longer alone, no longer standing in the cold winter without warmth and peace. Barely, just barely, Raven had convinced herself that he would not leave her, that he would come busting through that door like one of those brave knights in all those romance novels Starfire used to read and save her.

Thinking about Starfire only brought back the same question that Raven had asked herself almost everyday for the past 5 years. What would have happened had Starfire not died, what would have happened had the Titans never been broken. Raven knew there was no way to know but she was completely sure that things wouldn't have turned out like this. She was sure that Beast Boy would have not wandered off by himself to try and cure Terra. She was sure that Cyborg wouldn't have become a colder shell of the boisterous, kind man he once had been and she was sure that Robin wouldn't have faded away to leave only a dark, menacing sociopath driven only by the darkest of pain and emotions. Raven wished so much that Starfire hadn't fallen in the final battle against her father, wished that the friendly, loving alien princess was still there to make everyone smile but she knew it was a pointless dream, a dead fantasy somehow continuing to exist in a hopeless mind.

The door to Raven's prison suddenly moved and though a quiet sound, the sound echoed around the room causing Raven to wince. The door slowly opened up and a dark figure could barely be seen with only a small bit of light emitting from behind him. Raven wanted to call out to Richard but knew she wouldn't be saying anything ever again. As if knowing her thoughts, the dark figure laughed.

"Sorry to interrupt Raven but I have to go collect my apprentice...thanks to you. It may be awhile before I see you again, well maybe never again but that will be up to Robin." Raven did not even bother to look up at Slade, rather simply stared off into nothingness as her head hung down. Slade approached the prone girl slowly with a smirk of triumph though it could not be seen under his cold, steel mask. He knew he had already beaten this weakling and this was only the beginning if things went as he planned, well even if things didn't go as planned, it would be only the beginning for her. He eyed her body carefully, leering slightly. It had been a very long time since he had been with a woman, years even and she was quite the exotic beauty. Even he sometimes succumbed to the nature of a man though he had spent his entire life working to move beyond all limitations that came with being simply human. However, he knew it was more about the control that he had over this young woman right now. It had always been about control, even with Robin. He walked until he was right in front of the young woman and gently lifted her face up so that he could see her eyes. He noticed that her eyes still did not look focus on him but continued to stare off at nothing. He smiled even wider.

"You may be wishing in that small mind of your to be somewhere else but I promise you that you will be my guest for quite awhile. You may survive all of this but I highly doubt it. Whether it is by my hands or Robin's, you will most likely die." Her face showed the faintest of emotions at his words and Slade smiled.

"Yes Raven. Once Robin is my apprentice, once I have completed my experiment, he will not think twice about ending your pathetic existence. How does that make you feel?" Raven did her best to not show anything but she could feel a dull ache in her eyes. Her whole body tensed up when she felt Slade's strong hand gently caress her side and him whispering in her ear.

"He will join me to save you Raven, he will become what he has always hated to save you but in the end, he will be the one that kills you, I will make sure of it." Fear gripped Raven as Slade did not pull away but she continued to feel his warm breathe on the side of her face. Slade suddenly grabbed the front of Raven's uniform and with barely any effort, ripped open the front revealing Raven's bare chest. She felt the dull ache in her eyes increase as her mind screamed for this to stop, for someone to save her. Slade's steady breathing persisted by her ear and Raven could feel vomit creeping up in her throat and just like that it all stopped. Slade pulled away he stared down from his full height at the exposed young woman.

"Do not worry Raven. I think I will allow my apprentice to have the first pleasure with you before you die at his hands." Slade turned around and left the room, laughing quietly to himself, still thinking of the look in Raven's eyes, that look of helplessness and fear, and how happy that had made him. As soon as the door closed and the lock was heard clicking into place, Raven allowed a few small tears to fall down her cheek as the dank, cold air nipped at her further exposed flesh.

Richard P.O.V:

I found himself walking around the tower for a few hours, deliberately slow, taking in the place that was once my home, one of the few places in my entire life that I had truly felt like I belonged. I knew Slade had given me 8 hours but I didn't need that much. I would show up where I was asked very soon and would go with Slade if it meant that maybe Raven would have a chance. Slade had been right, I had no other option. At least if I was there, Slade would become preoccupied with me rather than my Raven. Nightwing had thankfully quieted down, giving me a few moments of peace. I suspected he was gathering up his strength for one last push against me to stop me from going to Slade. I knew he was not gone, he would never be gone. I walked toward a door I hadn't entered in years, Robin's old room. I stared at the cold metal door for a second before opening it. The room was more or less empty though the furniture was still there. I had taken with me everything important when I left, and had destroyed everything I considered irrelevant to my future.

I breathed in the surroundings before I noticed something on my bed that I knew had not been there when I left. I picked up the object and realized it was an old picture of the Titans. In it there were the original five members and from the looks of it the picture had been taken a few months before...before that dream ended. Starfire stood in the middle with the brightest smile anyone could ever have. On the left of her was Cyborg and Beast Boy and Cyborg had his arms around both Beast Boy and Starfire. Beast Boy was making a strange face as was usual for all the pictures he was in. On the right was me and Raven. I had a small smirk on my face, one of those arrogant smiles I always used to wear. What surprised me the most was that my arm was around Raven's waste pulling her closer to me and she had the tiniest of smiles on her normally impassive face. I could tell that her eyes were looking at me as the picture was taken and it almost looked like she was reaching for my hand with one of her tiny hands. I couldn't help but smile just a little bit. I turned the picture over and found a small bit of writing on the back. I barely recognized it as Raven's neat, fluid handwriting.

"_A past that once was...a future that should have been."_ I read the words a few times, each time the words touched deeper into my soul. It should have never come to this, it should have never come to this. I placed the picture gently on the bed and quietly left the room. I walked toward another of my intended destinations, Cyborg's room. I used the code Cyborg had given me to open up his door which was covered by several feet of steel, leftovers from when the Tower was still trying to protect someone when Slade attacked. The door slowly opened and I walked into the cold, sterile room that was Cyborg's lab as well as his home. I watched as a timer slowly ticked away on his computer screen, still so much time to go. So much had happened since he was forced into this technological coma and I only wished that he knew all of it. By the time he finally woke up, Raven could be dead and I could be lost again to the darkness. It frightened me to think that Cyborg would wake up and never know the fate of Raven, the one Titan whom continued to stand with him even after all these years. He deserved to know so much. Cyborg and I had always had our problems because we both were equally stubborn but we were the best of friends. He was the older brother to everyone that we all needed time and time again and only now do I feel shame for the way I treated him when I came for my new hand. It was just as badly as I had treated Raven when she tried to help me. I let out a deep breath. So much to feel shame for.

"Hey Cy. I don't know if you can hear me or no but I'd like to introduce myself to you. You once knew me was Robin or as of late Nightwing but I was somebody before all of that, somebody who was only a man. My name is Richard Grayson and I've come to apologize...apologize for so many things. Raven's in trouble Cy. Slade has her. He took her to get to me, to get back his apprentice once and for all. He hurt her Cy, hurt her terribly already and I know he will do far worse things to her if I don't go to Slade's side. I don't know if that will save her Cy, but it's the only thing that might. I just want you to know Cy, that before I leave, I want to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you all back then. I want to say how sorry I am for treating you like garbage when you tried to help me. I want to say how sorry I am for bringing both of you back into this and...and I'm so sorry about Raven, I'm so damn sorry about Raven." I pulled my mask off as a few tears formed in my eyes though I pushed them back. I felt I needed to finish talking without that damned mask on.

"I'm sure you care about Raven beyond description Cy. She was your family when the rest of us left you by choice or by tragedy. I wish I had some plan, some idea that I knew could save her but I don't. Slade has me cornered, used my weakness to trap me in a place I can't get out but I will do my best to save her. If it comes down to it, I'll give everything to bring back your family Vic, I will die to make amends for everything I've done. Good Bye Victor. Maybe I'll see you again in another life." I turned around to leave when a beeping sound caught my attention. I turned back around and noticed that the countdown was no longer on the screen but groups of words were now there. I walked over to it and started reading:

_Project Nevermore-Classified_

_Use of altered Slade nanoprobes to create microscopic tracking device that will hide in the DNA of a person, making it undetectable unless one knows its there. Will allow tracking accuracy to within inches anywhere on the planet. Tracking Locator located in right arm. _

_Comments: I can't believe I'm doing this but I can't help it. Maybe its selfish but I'm afraid, afraid that someone will take her and I'll truly be alone. I can't face that, I can't lose the last person that still cares about me. She will never know I've put this in her body and god willing, I'll never even have to use it. I have to do this. I can't lose Raven, not now, not ever. Please Forgive me little sis._

My eyes widened beyond description as I finished reading. I was fairly certain my brain and heart had all stopped completely as I felt lightheaded. This was it, this was the chance. Cyborg had heard me, somehow had listened to my words and gave me the answer to saving Raven. Nightwing took this moment to reemerge with a dark chuckle.

"Perfect. This will give me the opportunity to surprise Slade for once. He will never know that I know where Raven is and the second he goes to her, I will rip his black heart from his chest." Richard cringed as dark thoughts flooded his mind but managed to push them back.

"No. This gives us the opportunity to save Raven, to get her as far away from Slade as possible. We will deal with Slade after she is safe, completely safe."

"No! This is the first time we have ever had the drop on Slade. Do not waste it you worthless, weak piece of garbage. Do not deny us our revenge!" I half agreed with my darker side. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, a chance to walk Slade into a trap yet an image of Raven's bleeding face pulled me away from my madness.

"No Nightwing. This is about Raven, not us. She is the only priority right now." Nightwing growled again.

"So be it but the second I get back in control, I promise that I will find a way to banish you to oblivion." I felt a chill go through his entire body by the sheer intensity of Nightwing's thoughts. I'd worry about that battle another day, a day when Raven was out of harm's way. I walked over and detached the lower part of Cyborg's right arm. By the grace of whatever higher being, this part of him had already been repaired. A small screen clicked on and a map was revealed to me with a blinking light. It was time to go save my Raven, save her from the hell that I brought her in to.


	11. Chapter 11

1A/N: Would have had this one out on Friday or Saturday but left town for some heavy partying and did manage to survive. Always a plus and of course next weekend will be worse so I will try and finish this story before then because there is no guarantee I'll make it back from my next endeavor. 3 chapters I think. This chapter is a bit transitory but important. Hope it goes well. Responses at end of chapter. That be it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 11

By: Finalitylife

Richard, with his mask firmly in place and a grim look of determination etched on his face, left Titan's tower, left the home he had been fighting to get back to. However, at this moment, none of that mattered, he didn't matter. All that mattered right now was a kind, beautiful young woman who was suffering and that needed to stop and never be allowed to happen again. Richard clutched Raven's cloak to his side as he ran toward where the locator from Cyborg's arm attached to his belt pointed, moving at speed that even he had thought impossible for a mere mortal. Nighttime was beginning to set in at Jump City, the early, bitterly cold nighttimes that winter brought with it. Richard could see large clouds of his own breath leave his body as he ran though he barely felt the numbing cold, nor the racing of his heart. His mind was too drawn into the task at hand for him to notice anything of a physical nature. He was completely consumed by one thought that repeated over and over in his mind. He had to save Raven. He had to set her free. Richard glanced down at the locator that was acting as his only means to finding his Raven and saw that the location seemed to be on the other side of Jump City. As Richard neared the beginning of buildings, he fired out a grappling hook into the nearest tall building and pulled himself up.

Richard sprinted across the rooftops of Jump City just as he had done so many years ago as Robin. The feeling of jumping from building to building was refreshing, made him feel more than a man, that he was flying. It reminded him of his days in the circus, when a small young boy was still innocent, before he had lost his outlook on the world that only a child can have. Richard quickly saw that he was nearing one of the poorer neighborhoods of Jump City by the fact that the building were becoming shorter and more dilapidated. This was where the signal was bringing him, this did not seem to be exactly the type of place that Slade would hide someone as important and precious as Raven. Another surge of adrenaline hit Richard as he jumped off the last of the tall buildings, letting himself fall toward the street. At the last second, he fired another grappling hook to halt his fall and slowly descended to the street. He was here, he was at the building that the locator told him that Raven was at. Richard was amazed that after all that jumping and running, he had still managed to hold on to Raven's cloak. Of course Richard hadn't realized that he was clutching the cloak with an iron death grip like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Richard took another look at the locator to ensure he was at the right building and he was. In front of him stood an old, run-down apartment building that looked like it was ready to collapse on itself. There was no possible way anyone was living here legally. It wouldn't have shocked Richard to find out that Slade in fact owned this entire building and that there was more than meets the eye to this building. He pulled out a birdarang and approached the building. The whole area seemed to become completely silent as he silently walked toward the door, expecting anything. He slowly opened the door and crept in and was shocked to find...absolutely nothing. The interior looked just as bad as the exterior and only reaffirmed the fact that this building should have been condemned decades ago. He heard the quiet movements of rats scuttering around the old, wood floors and the floor itself creaking as he walked slowly toward where the locator continued to direct him. It led him down a dark, musty hallway, to one specific room at the end of the hallway, where Richard prayed that Raven was behind that door.

Richard kicked the door in and rushed in ready to take out anything that moved but once again only found emptiness and complete silence. Confused, Richard looked at the locator again and yelled at himself mentally when he realized that the locator was telling him that Raven was underneath him. Richard scanned the floor, looking for an opening and eventually found one underneath an old, soiled mattress. Richard threw the mattress aside and pulled open the secret passage which revealed a set of darkened, cement stairs. Richard let out a deep breath. Slade had been right. He would have never found where Raven was on his own no matter how long he looked. This was not some massive underground cavern or elaboratelabyrinth which was more Slade's style. This was some tiny secret passage in a run down apartment building in the very city that two Titan's still protected. Richard couldn't think of one reason he would have ever looked here. Richard slowly descended the stairs, step by step, waiting for something, anything to happen but nothing did. He eventually found himself in another darkened hallway, the only light source from a few flickering lightbulbs that looked ready to burst from the effort of illumination. More rats crept across the floor, making the smallest of noises though easily heard by Richard's trained ears. The hallway was lined with steel doors with heavy locks on them. Richard check the locator again which pointed him to the last door on the left. As he walked down the hallway, he found one of the doors open. Within the room was a metal chair with shackles on it and a table full of menacing tools and objects. Richard felt his body turn cold. That chair could only have one use and Richard just hoped he was not too late, that Raven hadn't suffered anymore than she already had, that Slade hadn't turned his psychotic desire to make people feel pain both mentally and physically on her more than he already had done. Tearing his eyes away from the room, Richard hurried toward the door that had to hold Raven in it. Richard stood staring at the door for a second before starting to pick the lock that kept it shut. After a few minutes, Richard heard a satisfying click and the lock was no more. Clutching Raven's cloak tightly in his hand again, Richard stepped into the darkened cell.

Richard opened the door completely to allow the small amount of illumination from the hallway into the cell. The air felt stale and damp, and had the faintest trace of blood in it. A few rats apparently had been locked in here as they scattered out the door as soon as it was fully opened. Richard narrowed his eyes, picking up a dark, hanging figure across the room that only could be Raven. As he stepped closer, everything was made clear. Raven was shackled to the wall, hanging there as if she was dead. Blood dripped down her arms from where the shackles continued to dig deeply into her slender wrists. Her head hung down, her hair obscuring her face, as she made no motion to point to the fact that she was even alive and knew someone was in the room. However, Richard felt his blood turn cold yet boil at exactly the same time when he saw that her uniform had been ripped open, revealing her bare chest. Richard felt himself growl deep within his own mind, as his entire being called for Slade's blood immediately yet it still prayed that Raven was okay, that Slade had not violated her precious body for his own sick pleasure. Richard cautiously approached Raven and kneeled down so that his face was the same height as hers. He gently whispered to Raven.

"Raven...its me Richard. Please wake up Raven. I'm here to help you, to take you away from all this pain." Richard watched as Raven moved a small bit and as if using all of her strength, lifted up her head so that her beautiful amethyst eyes met the masked eyes of Richard. Richard noticed that her eyes didn't seem to focus on him but rather focused through him. Richard watched as Raven tried to say his name, tried to call out to him, but only a few odd sounds came it. Richard felt a strong pain in his chest. This was his fault. She would never be able to speak normally again because of him. Richard reached up and gently caressed the side of Raven's face.

"I'm here for you Raven. I'm here to save you. I won't let him hurt you ever again." Richard peeled off his mask and Raven's eyes met blue.

"Look at my Raven...I promise that he won't ever touch you ever again. I won't let him no matter the cost." The two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity, in a cold, darkened cell that was as close to hell as any place on Earth and though no words were spoken, enough was said for this moment and many others as well.. Eventually Richard broke the stare and stood up.

"Alright Raven, time to get you out of those chains." Richard reached up with his metal hand with the intention of snapping the chains that ran into the wall however, he received a jolt of electricity the instant he touched the chain. He let out a startled sound before realizing that the electricity had hit Raven who was twitching from the jolt. Richard quickly dropped back down and again caressed Raven's face.

"I"m sorry Raven, I'm so sorry." Raven slowly looked back up at Richard and gave him a strong look in her eyes, a look that told him that it didn't matter, all that mattered was breaking the chains. Richard slowly nodded and before he could second guess himself grabbed the chain and twisted with all the enhanced strength in his metal hand. The electricity continued to course through both of them but Richard didn't stop. He let out a yell and finally, the chains snapped off from the wall, breaking the connection to allow the current to flow. The instant snapping caused Richard to fall back onto the ground and a limp Raven fell on top of him. Richard instinctively wrapped his arms around her small trembling frame and whispered soothing words into ear.

"Its okay Raven, Its okay. Everything will be okay." Richard felt Raven weakly wrap her arms around him, the shackle still hanging on one of her wrists. The two laid there for a few seconds before Raven, who was still on top of Richard, did the unexpected. She placed a gentle kiss on Richard's lips. Richard was completely surprised when she did it. The kiss was soft and quick and the look in Raven's eyes when she did it told Richard that there were a lot of reasons for it all which he somehow could feel. She wanted to tell him she cared, she wanted to reassure herself that he really was there to save her and this wasn't all just a hallucination, and that if the worst came, she didn't want to die without ever having her first kiss. So many reasons and all Richard could do was simply smile. Richard shifted himself picking up Raven's cloak beside him and wrapped her up in it, covering up her cold body, covering up what Slade had no right to reveal, to touch. He picked up the physically and mentally drained young woman in his arms and began taking her away from this dark place, away from this pain, yet lingering in the back of his mind, a voice whispered, telling him that he could not live up to the promises he had made, that it would still get darker still. Richard didn't want to admit it, but the voice chilled him to the bone.

In another location, Slade sat in his main base of operations preparing for Robin's arrival. Robin still had a few hours though Slade highly doubted it would take that long. He watched the spot where he had told Robin to meet him through a hidden camera, cameras which he had placed all over the city years ago and continued to function for him. It was only a matter of time before he had Robin back and could begin his experimentation to create the perfect apprentice, the apprentice that he knew dwelled in the core of what Robin was. Suddenly, an alarm went off signaling that the door to Raven's cell had been open. Slade gritted his teeth and couldn't help but wear a look of shock on his face when he saw that though it did not last long. Eventually his face turned into a small smirk.

"I don't know how you found my caged bird Robin but I must say I am impressed. I really should have learned not to underestimate you but it seems once again I have. This does complicate things considerably but as always, I am prepared even for this remote possibility. I'm sure you'll be quite surprised by what you'll find when you walk out of that cell with your little bird. Time for a rough first live test of my intended experiment." Slade pushed a few buttons and sat back in his seat with a confidant smile on his face.

Richard slowly walked out of the cell with Raven tightly in his arms. Her body felt cold and couldn't seem to stop trembling. Richard knew that Raven was durable, had a strong constitution and incredible healing abilities but he wondered if everything simply had been too much for her and that maybe she was sick. He didn't know much about her half-demon body to even know if she could get sick. He couldn't remember a single instance when the Titans were still together of her falling ill but the last days had been incredibly hard on her. He just didn't know. As he entered into the dim hallway, a nearby light bulb, finally gave in to its old age and exploded near Richard's head. Richard instantly turned his face away from the debris that erupted out and only felt a few small shards bounce harmlessly off of the back of his head. He had instinctively held Raven tighter to his body when the bulb went, shielding her as best as he could. A cloud of dust from the explosion found its way to Richard's face and he coughed due to it, unaware that Slade had once again found a way to unknowingly infiltrate his nervous system. As his lungs finally settled down, he felt a set of eyes on him. He looked down and found Raven looking up at him with soft eyes and he couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile. She slowly closed her eyes and gently shifted her body into a more comfortable position in Richard's arms. Richard once again started walking toward the exit as fast as he could, intent on getting to a safe house he had in the city, his best hope to hide out and give Raven time to heal though he couldn't get that chilling voice out of his head.

**evilsangle: **Yeah I'm updating as fast as I can but the job is taking more out of me than anticipated so I do hope the updates are coming quick enough for ya.

**xcloudx: **Thanks for the reviews from both the last two chapters. Nice to hear kind words every now and then.

**Tecna: **Thanks for everything you said. A good ole thesaurus always comes in handy when running out of words or in my case on occasions, making up words that sound real. It works for so many instances. Well Im rambling so Ill just say thanks again.

**Cherry Jade: **Don't worry about it. If ya don't have time, I completely understand. Just don't stress yourself out too much about school. Remember, the first month is optional. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Peace.

**zadeon: **It really didn't matter what you said. Everything I've written was pretty much planned for months ago. Lets just hope the story keeps up to acceptable standards of quality.

**First Commander Miari: **Yeah he got lucky finding that thing but I'm sure somehow things will still go bad. I'm sure this chapter helps point to where I'm going. Always trying to get a little bit darker I guess. Well thats it. Peace out Miari.

**DeathsLastBreath: **I'm just glad your enjoying the story as much as you are and hope it keeps meeting your expectations of what your looking for in a good story. Enjoy the chapter and the next one should be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

1A/N: Another chapter up. A bit short but next one should be tomorrow. What o what will happen now. Probably something bad because too much good stuff happened last chapter. No review responses this time because I'm in the grove of writing this story at this exact moment and don't want to get off track. I'll have very nice ones in the next chapter. As always, let me know your honest opinion of how things are going as we head closer to the conclusion of this story. It will be nice to finish another one. I think this will be the third complete one though I some how always end up wanting to continue things when there done. Oh wellz, that's it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 12

By: Finalitylife

Richard carefully drifted through the shadows of Jump City with Raven tightly in his arms. Every strange noise, every gust of wind had his immediate attention. He would not allow anything further to happen to her. He would not let another wonderful being fall into darkness because of himself. Thankfully, the city was eerily dead, as if it knew the importance of secrecy for the two as Richard took her to safety. He noticed that not once did she stir in his arms as he carried her which worried him that she might truly be sick as he suspected before if she could simply fall asleep in these circumstances. Eventually they arrived at the intended destination which looked no more than another rundown building, just like the one Raven had been imprisoned it. All the windows and doors were heavily boarded up and the whole building had a "keep away" aura to it. Richard moved around to the side of the building and kicked away some garbage to reveal a secret door. It was moments like this that Richard was chillingly reminded of how just alike he and Slade were. The place he had found Raven was hauntingly similar to where he was now taking her though the interior would be much more comforting that her previous experience. He slipped into the door being extra careful with Raven and pushed the door shut with his body after getting in. He kicked a heavy, metal barrier on the inside of the door ensuring that if anyone tried to get in this way, he would definitely hear their entrance. Easily seeing in the dark of the room and knowing the exact layout, Richard had no problem navigating to where he wanted to go, a small bed in a nearby room, where he slept, though rarely, whenever he found himself in Jump City hunting Slade...when Nightwing was still in control. He gently placed his precious bundle on the bed and placed as many covers over her as he could find to keep her chilled body warm. This place was incredibly cold and he didn't want Raven getting any more sick if that was what she was. Richard gently placed his hand on her forehead, to see if he felt warmth but found it to be cool to the touch. He smiled slightly. If she was anything like normal humans, then she probably wasn't sick, most likely just completely worn out and sadly, probably traumatized by the whole incident. Richard studied her sleeping face and couldn't help but take in the ethereal beauty in front of him, a face that had never left his mind after all these years, the face that had finally brought him back from the darkness...though sadly, maybe only temporarily.

Richard could feel Nightwing in his mind, no longer screaming or laughing manically. Rather he only carefully whispered words that made him cringe slightly, fears that he hoped to never see, possibilities that he prayed would never come to pass. Richard knew Slade was out there somewhere and would eventually realize that he had managed to take Raven back from him from right under his nose. He knew that Slade would eventually come looking for his missing guest as well as his wayward apprentice and the young man only hoped to not be here when Slade inevitably found the location. Right now however, Raven needed her rest so he would not risk moving her again through the cold night. He would stay ever vigilant while she needed him, and when she was ready to move, he would be there to take her where she needed to go. Richard would protect Raven no matter what, protect her just as Starfire had once protected him, and he was willing to give the same as that beautiful, innocent girl once did. He had realized that his life had been completely worthless for a long time now, that he had wasted years of his life in a futile attempt to try and escape reality by consuming himself with vengeance and hatred. However now he had a real purpose, he had something to do that truly meant something honest and pure. He had to make sure Raven never felt the foul touch of Slade ever again and that the madman would never make her be in fear again. He would comfort her when she needed it, stand by her in any situation, he would be there to hold her in the darkest of times. When this was all over, he knew he would finally get to go home, have some of his family back, truly have his Raven to hold and to l... Richard suddenly felt a wave of near unconsciousness hit him. He braced himself on an old wooden desk in the same room he was in, trying to clear his head, trying to get his vision to stabilize but it didn't seem to want to. He felt his limbs going numb and a strong ringing in his head caused him immense pain. His body seemed to be getting warmer as he felt sweat forming on his face. Richard felt nausea strike and knew he needed to get to a bathroom which was just down the hall. He tried to get there but the second he tried to step he stumbled and fell hard to the ground. He felt the numbness increase and was having trouble even feeling the ground. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Somehow, he found the strength and coordination and began crawling toward the bathroom and vomited what little he had in his stomach into the toilet, however, this did not help to make him feel better at all. The ringing in his head seemed to hit a high pitch and he felt like his head was going to explode but it simply disappeared though it did not get quiet. It seemed like there were voices in his head...well more voices than usual though they seemed to be just at the edge of his hearing, unable to make any of them out. Richard pushed himself to his feet off of his knees grabbing the nearby counter to hold himself up. His breathing was becoming more ragged and his body now felt like it was on fire. He slowly looked up into the mirror in front of him and despite all the heat in his body, he still felt his body turn dead cold. Staring back at him was not himself but rather the dark visage of Slade.

Richard simply stared wide-eyed at the mirror, not moving as he knew that if he tried to, he would simply fall to the ground. The murmuring voices in his head slowly quieted down as a single, familiar voice made itself clear.

"Hello Robin. If you are hearing this message, then my nanobots are in your body. I guess you never know what you will get infected with in a dark, dimly lit hallway." Richard felt more pain course through his body but only gritted his teeth as he realized what Slade was saying. The exploding light bulb, the dust he breathed in, it had happened again, just like before when he was infected by the dust on Slade's mask, had fought Slade in his mind, when Raven had entered his mind to save him. How could he have been stupid enough to fall for the same exact thing twice.

"Though these nanobots will not permanently alter your mind without further injections, they will provide an interesting test so to speak. This will show me exactly how effective they are and just how strong your will is to continue to resist me and your darker, truer self ." Though this was only in his mind, though this vision of Slade standing in front of him were nothing but a product to what was in his body affecting his mind, Richard knew that somewhere in the city, Slade was smiling with complete amusement.

"I'm sure that at the moment you are in quite bad condition as your body tried to resist the foreign invaders in your body but eventually all that pain will go away, along with your control and your conscious. I'm sure when that all finally happens, my apprentice will find something to do to keep himself occupied for a little while. I'm sure the little bird will be more than happy to keep you company." Another wave of pain hit Richard causing him to convulse slightly though the physical pain was nowhere near as painful as the stab of fear in his heart. He wanted to call out to Raven, tell her to run, get away from him as fast as she could but he could not make himself do anything except shake in more pain. Of course he was sure she wouldn't be able to do much at this moment even if he told her to. Slade laughed within his mind.

"Also dear boy, when fully functioning, the nanobots will give me a rough estimate of where your located so I should be seeing you soon to see first hand how my first test went. I have no doubt it will be a complete success." With those last words, the voice faded but so did Richard's consciousness as he well into darkness on the cold, bathroom floor.

After an unknown period of time, the limp figure on the ground slowly rose to the ground though no longer showing any sign of pain or lack of coordination. The man stood tall and strong as he clenched his hand in front of his face as if checking to make sure everything was in proper working order. The man reached into his belt and pulled out a black mask and pressed it securely to his face, concealing his eyes that now held an obvious look of madness in them. A frightening grin etched itself on to his face as he turned around and left the bathroom slowly heading toward a single destination right down the hall, the same room he had crawled from in incredible disorientation not that long ago though now it was not the same person returning to the room that a dark angel rested in. As the dark figure walked into the room, he gazed on the face of the woman, the only part of her visible with all the blankets. This was the same woman who had tried to keep him from his true potential, keep him from his place at his Master's side. The man felt a rush of anger as he looked at her sleeping peacefully but quickly smiled maliciously as dozens of wonderfully horrible things he could do to her flooded his mind. As if sensing his darkened thoughts through her empathic abilities, Raven's eyes slowly opened and were drawn to the only other presence she could feel in the room. She looked upon, the tall figure who was smiling a very strange smile and slowly mouthed a single name...Richard. The dark figure only smiled an even more frightening smile as he shook his head no to the shivering young woman in the bed in front of him.


	13. Chapter 13

1A/N: This should have been out yesterday but hear it is. It is dark and a bit twisted but it is Raven's encounter with the apprentice. I could have made it a lot worse but I decided not to. I think it works the way it is. Next chapter out after the weekend cause I'm leaving town till Sunday so assuming I make it back, that's when I'll update. Hope this chapter goes over well. Next chapter will take more perspective from the other side of the situation. Well that's it. Reviewer responses at end.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 13

By: Finalitylife

Raven had been awoken by a sudden chill brought on by her empathic abilities picking up something that was giving off threatening emotions toward her. Now that she was awake and staring at the darkened figure of the man who had just saved her from unspeakable acts, the chill now threatened to overtake every sense she had available. She could barely stand to look upon him, the hatred, anger, and madness radiating off him were nearly overwhelming but what frightened her the most was that she knew that all these emotions were directed toward her defenseless frame. She was reminded by these emotions of her encounters with Nightwing, Richard's darker side but this was far beyond that. Nightwing had been consumed by darker emotions but this person standing in front of her was of pure malevolence...just like Slade.

The dark mockery of the man who had come to rescue her only continued to smile as he stood in the doorway to the room. Raven felt her body start to tremble slightly as she could feel the eyes staring directly into her very being. The room took on an unbearable silence as Raven frantically tried to think of something to do, think of someone way to escape this situation but she could fine known within her panic stricken mind. Her mind and body were still weak and the power she could still wield would not seem to work due to her chaotic mind. She needed to calm down and then maybe she would have a chance but calming down was not possible. The man who saved her from Slade, the man whom she had never given up on even after all of this time, the man who she had given her first kiss too, was gone at this moment and all that remained was some twisted shell of darkness that only wanted to spill her blood all over this cold room.

"Hello little dark bird. Fancy meeting you here and I see you're already in bed waiting for me." Raven, who was sitting up now with her back to the wall the bed was set against, pulled some sheets up around her body as she felt his eyes roam over what little was visible. It disgusted her, just like when Slade touched her. The man in front of her smiled wider.

"Oh no need to be bashful, I've already seen plenty of your body already and I must say it is most impressive. You've definitely grown up my little bird." The voice of this being in front of her was distorted sounding, full of insanity as well as instability and the emotions coming from him continued to batter against the few strong mental barriers Raven managed to keep up in her tired mind. He took a step forward, his feet causing the floor to creak loudly in the quiet room and Raven's body involuntarily flinched making him chuckle.

"All that reaction from a simple step. Really now, I can't wait to see your reactions when things really get interesting. Will you scream, will you moan, will you silently cry when you realize that no one cares about you anymore and that you will be forever alone and tainted. I am just glad that my master did not take you for himself. I will have to thank him for this little gift." Raven's eyes widened at these words. Master...it always came back to him. Slade had found a way to corrupt Richard again. How she did not know but it must have been quick and after he rescued her. When she had kissed him, she had felt Richard in her mind and her heart on so many levels. This...this thing was not present then within him. 'Oh God what did he do to you' screamed Raven's mind. The man in front of her reached into his belt and with a metallic swooshing sound, a bo staff was extended, however, Raven could see a long, metal spike at one of the ends of it. This was a weapon to kill, not one to defend as Robin had once used.

"No need to be afraid little bird. I know you care for me. It is rather obvious when I look into your eyes...and that kiss...simply magical." The last words were said with a sarcastic and mocking tone that made Raven cringe.

"And honestly, that was your first kiss even after all the years, that is pathetic. I guess I just assumed you would have whored yourself out to that idiot Cyborg eventually or maybe some street trash that hung around the tower. I doubt anything would be beneath you." The dark man in front of her took another soft step forward. Raven knew to ignore these words, to pay them no value, but watching them being spoken from the face of the man she had cared for so much for so long, they hurt her, hurt her deep.

"Oh well, I guess its really not important at the moment." His face became an impassive mask. "My master has already insured this little bird will never sing again, now it is my duty to make sure you never fly again. Let us play." In a movement faster than she could see, he through is bo staff right at her, it impacted, spike first, less than an inch from the side of her head. Raven barely had time to give off a startled sound from her throat as she saw the metal that close to killing her before she found him right in front of her.

"Boo."A firm metal grip was suddenly around her throat, stealing away her air, but it only lasted a few seconds before she found herself flying through the air slamming into a nearby wall. Her body hit hard, causing her to see nothing but stars. Even before her visions cleared, she felt a vicious kick impact with her side, knocking her again into the wall. She wheezed, trying to get air back into her gasping body but her lungs didn't seem to want to cooperate. She felt a strong grip grasp onto the top of her head by her hair and was painfully lifted off the ground by it. She found herself dangling in the air, level with the face of her dark tormentor though she kept her eyes closed as she continued to cough for air, refusing to look at the corrupted vision of her would be savior.

"Where are your manners little bird. You should always cover your mouth when you cough. You don't want to spread your half-breed germs to me now do you." Raven barely could concentrate on his taunting as her head felt like it was on fire as she was sure her hair was beginning to pull directly out fo her scalp as she hung there. However, she could still feel clearly the emotions coming from him. They were of pleasure and enjoyment, both because of the terror and pain he was inflicting on her, both because he was enjoying watching her suffer. Raven let out a half scream that was silenced quickly as she was slammed again into the wall, but this time by her hair. The impact cut the scream off and the pain shooting through her side told her that a rip was most likely broken. Raven unceremoniously curled up in a ball on the ground as best as she could, hoping all this would end but it didn't. She heard the footsteps of her tormentor approaching her prone form until he was standing right above her. He crouched down and Raven trembled as a cold metal hand caressed the side of her face, a touch that from Richard had made her feel safe, but from this monster made her want to vomit.

"This is only the beginning little bird, only the beginning." His hand moved from her face to her exposed chest and Raven felt herself whimper at the foul touch on her innocent body.

"Such a lovely thing you are but oh so treacherous. You've worked so hard to keep me from my master's side, from my proper place and that can not be allowed to continue." His hand was now on her stomach, tracing some demented pattern on her soft skin.

"You must be removed from the equation so that you will no longer interfere but I promise that it will be slow. You will pay with your mind, heart, and soul as well as your body for keeping me from where I was meant to." He stood up and immediately, Raven felt a steel-toed boot pressing down on her neck.

"But it would be just so convenient to end it all right now, send you to hell to you see your father dearest." The pressure increased for a few seconds but then vanished as the foot came off.

"However, I know my master Slade would not want me to do that. I know he would want me to make you suffer for all the times you have fought against him, make you suffer for all the times you have fought against me." A swift kick to the stomach made Raven curl up even more but caused her incredible pain as she could feel her broken rib digging into her insides.

"You truly are pathetic. Stand up my little bird, I hate talking to you while you are lying there so pathetically." He reached down and picked Raven up by her throat again though not clenching tightly, only enough to lift. Eventually, Raven was on her feet, though barely. Her legs didn't want to cooperate with keeping her body weight up but he helped to keep her from falling. Again she felt a caress on the side of her face though this time with his hand of flesh. The touch reminded Raven of so long ago, a touch without warmth, exactly like from a broken Robin, exactly like the presence of a brooding Nightwing, yet this was alien feeling even when compared to those, this was inhuman, this was Slade's apprentice. Raven felt her body wanting to give out on her, her will ready to break, but a voice in her head told her to keep going, to survive. She wasn't sure where it was coming from but it seemed to make the pain lessen, seemed to wrap around her in comfort. All she knew was that it wasn't coming from her. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, his voice full of sickened lust and finality.

"Where would you like your first time to be my little dark bird, on the bed or would you prefer the floor?" Raven for the first time since her captivity felt her power flow into her body. She wasn't really sure where it came from, maybe it reacted because her being knew what was going to happen. Her right arm shot up, black energy formed into a giant talon and slammed forward aimed directly at his head yet it would not connect. As if knowing this surprise attack was coming, he avoided the hit by sliding just enough to the side, and in one fluidic moment, snapped Raven's arm at that the elbow. Raven screamed in immeasurable pain as the sickening sound of bone cracking and crunching echoed in her ears. She felt to the ground clutching her now useless appendage as she started to openly sob on the ground. Everything hurt so much, inside and out and her only attempt at fighting back had only brought this.

"Stupid girl. I do commend the effort but as you can see, it only caused me to punish you. Your making this far less fun that it could be my little bird but I guess if pain is what you want, then pain is what you shall receive. You have plenty of other bones for me to enjoy." Raven wanted to scream at this bastard, scream out for Richard to help her, to somehow come back and save her own again, but the possibility of that was nearly completely gone. The voice in her head that told her to keep going was crying with her, crying tears that she felt had never fallen before, quietly apologizing for all the pain that it had brought her. Somehow, she was beginning to recognize that voice and that managed to give her hope. Again, she felt a strong grip on her neck as she was again pulled to her feet. She stared into the face of Slade's ultimate apprentice and prayed that she would get out of here alive, that somehow she would be able to truly hear that voice again in reality.

"I hope your ready for a long night my little bird because I know I am." He haphazardly tossed Raven again. Raven would have impacted with the heavy planks of wood boarding up the window she was tossed at but acting completely on instinct, she managed to focus enough to phase her body through the wood, landing on the ground outside the building she was in, using more of her energy instinctively to cushion the landing. She had gotten away from him, for the moment. She could hear him slamming against the wood inside the building, snarling, raging uncontrollably, screaming incoherent jumbles of profanity and hatred. She slowly started crawling away as best as she could, hoping to get as far away as she could, hoping to gather more energy in desperation to transport herself farther away hopefully to somewhere he couldn't find her. She had only made it about 15 feet before she realized two, strong, and armored legs had stepped in front of her path. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was nor did she need to look back at the sound of an explosion rocking the building behind her as she knew he had taken the direct route to chasing after her and simply blown open the wall of the building. Raven simply collapsed to the ground, noting left to keep her up, her attempt at escaping disappearing into the cold winter air

**DeathsLastBreath:**Yeah Slade is real bastard but that's what he's good at so I say let him. Yeah Raven is in some serious trouble but things can always get worse or maybe better. Let's just see. Hope you enjoyed this darker chapter.

**Tecna: **Thanks for the nice list of words. Good work with the thesaurus though spectacular was glaringly missing. Yeah I'm just being a jerk. Thanks again and hope this update was quick enough.

**First Commander Miari: **Good advice. Sometimes I write these chapters in like an hour and really don't notice simple things like that. I guess it's a mind set thing. This chapter is a bit darker so that should mean it gets cooler so lets see what you think. Peace out Miari and have a good weekend.

**Cherry Jade: **Sorry I left you in suspense but it took me longer than expected to get this chapter out and now you'll have to wait until after the weekend for the next chapter. Sorry again. And sorry for making Raven's situation get worse after it looked like it was getting better but I guess I always do that. Oh wellz.

**evilsangle: **Ya know, I really missed reading one of your ranting reviews. They are always such entertainment. Your opinion of the tongue thing is noted as well as your evilness toward Slade living. I guess you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters to see what I do.

**jesters pet oriole: **Thanks for the review and yeah, definitely poor Raven.

**zadeon: **After this chapter, I'd say 2-3. There's not a whole lot left and should be done sometime next week since I have a few days off of work then so will have time to write.


	14. Chapter 14

1A/N: Here is one really long chapter. Almost 5000 words. Maybe should have cut it in half but who knows. Lots happening here as it is the second to last chapter. Next one will be the last. Hope this chapter works out for everyone who reads and reviews this story because it was tough to write. And here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 14

By: Finalitylife

To Richard, it was started out as a dark fog, everything covered in haze, working to cloud all of his senses all at once. He really couldn't feel a ground beneath his feet nor did he even get the feeling that something actually laid beyond the wall of fog that shrouded him though he felt his body even if it felt a little weird. As he stood there, collecting his thoughts for a few moments, it all finally clicked in his confused mind...Slade! Slade had managed to do something to him, had managed to get those damn nanobots into his system and if they had truly worked, then that could mean only one thing...he had lost control again. This horrifying thought was only confirmed by a dark chuckle echoing around him, a laugh that reminded him far too much of Slade, a laugh that he knew without a doubt came from his own body. The sound of his own voice, though consumed by far more madness than even Nightwing had represented in his darkest days. This was something to fear, this was something that should have never existed, this was the apprentice that Slade had worked so hard to obtain over the years, and Richard sadly knew that it was him.

Richard could understand the words being spoken, though they seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. His twisted doppleganger's malevolent words only confirmed that it was Slade who was now in complete control of the situation and that the apprentice's entire focus was on the battered young woman he had saved from Slade only to bring into a far worse situation at his own hands. Richard wanted to deny this being that he had become but he knew that it did represent a piece of his own self, a part he had denied even as Nightwing. Slade found a way to bring it to the surface and amplify everything it represented, creating someone who was a mirror image to the master. Richard knew that Raven was in terrible danger and it was all his fault, always his fault.

As if knowing the guilt that was flowing through this part of his mind, the fog seemed to dissipate in front of Richard, revealing what he truly didn't want to see, revealing the reality of what was going on in the room he had left Raven in. He could feel all the twisted thoughts going through the apprentice's head, violent, sick, and with a twisted lust directed upon Raven's innocent body. Richard understood that he was simply trapped in his mind, a mental manifestation of himself, yet the thoughts still made him want to vomit. He felt a stab of pain through out his entire being as this thing continued to mock Raven, attacking her mentally when she was most vulnerable, and was deeply saddened when he saw the look of shame cross Raven's face as it spoke. He wanted to call out to her, tell her to be strong and not to listen to these words, yet he knew he could not. This was his hell returning, forced to watch another person he cared for suffer because of himself in the truest way.

The vision in front of him was like watching himself from a distance yet he still felt everything that was going on through him. He felt a spike of hatred and instinctively called out to Raven as he watched the apprentice toss his spiked bo staff at her head. Richard felt a second of relief that it missed which quickly ended as he watched Raven being tossed across the room then viciously kicked in the side. He spoke her name again, though this time more quietly as he watched it pick up his sweet Raven by the hair and felt like something was stabbing into his very soul as he watched her struggling to regain her breathe as she dangled there. He watched Raven futilely try to scream only to be viciously slammed into the wall again, the impact even making him cringe. Richard felt a burning anger welling up inside him, a righteous anger that he knew had once fueled Starfire's powers. It was the first time in so long that the anger he felt was not driven by twisted, distorted emotions or selfish desired revenge. His anger was driven simply by the desire to right the atrocity that was going on. His anger increased one hundred fold as he watched it caress Raven's body.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" echoed throughout the mindscape and Richard was surprised when the surroundings seemed to brighten for a second. Richard felt a small flow of strength into this part of him as the scene in front of him continued to play out.

"You have no idea what my proper place is you twisted monster nor does Slade and for a long time neither did it. However, now I know. My place is my families side, my place is by her side, and you will not take her life!" Richard screamed as he watched the apprentice pushing down on Raven's neck, his surroundings flaring up with distorted light and felt a small bit of triumph when the boot was removed from Raven's neck. However, it was made abundantly clear that Richard was not truly winning this fight as Raven was kicked again in the side. Watching her curl up into a tiny ball, Richard couldn't help but realize how tiny she was, how precious. The voice spoken was solemn and gentle.

"I don't know if you can hear me Raven but I hope you can. We once had a bond, a bond created when you saved me from myself and I just pray something is still there. When I came back, you had been there to help me, you again risked yourself to try and save me from myself and again you were successful, you helped to bring back my humanity. However, once again I've been consumed by the darkest of darkness and as always, it is you who is finding a way to help me. I'm fighting against this thing that I've become for you Raven, I'm fighting for you. I need you Raven, more than anything I've ever needed. I won't give up so please don't give up." The surroundings lit up more.

"I don't know when it happened Raven, but I finally realize something, something that may have been there a long time though I was too engulfed in the darkness of myself as well as the world to truly recognize what it was, to truly understand what I was feeling. I love you Raven. I love you." Richard suddenly felt something coming from Raven, something strong, and he somehow knew she had heard him. He could feel the power building inside of her and hoped that it was enough to stop the apprentice yet something finally dawned on him. If he could feel it, then the apprentice must also...the thought was cut off by the sickening crack of Raven's arm.

"Nooooooooo!" Richard screamed out into the dark landscape, slowly starting to realize that he wasn't strong enough to stop this thing, to take back control. He felt something forming at the corner of his eyes, something he had not even felt on the day his parents died, tears. As he stared down at the battered and broken form of his Raven, he couldn't help but starting to cry. It felt so strange for him to finally be doing this though it was only within his mind. He had never allowed himself tears as Robin, not even when Starfire had been cruelly taken away. Nightwing had never allowed such a weak, pathetic show of emotions. However, now, in one of the truly darkest moments of his existence, he cried. He cried for the first family he lost, he cried for a lost princess whose presence had helped light up a dark world. He cried for Cyborg, the best bigger brother anyone could hope for, whose little sister was being hurt so badly and wasn't able to help her, and he cried for the woman he loved who suffered the worst, suffered because she wouldn't give up on a broken man and was paying so horribly for it.

"I'm so sorry Raven. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough. God, please, do something, please save my Raven. She doesn't deserve this." His plea was answered as he watched Raven phase through the wall, away from her captor, if only for a few seconds. She had not given up...Richard knew she never would. However, his plea was also answered by something darker, something within himself.

"You really are pathetic Richard. Sitting here all alone in the dark crying like a scared little boy. How the hell I ever ended up a part of you is beyond me. I really wish I could get rid of you." Richard looked through the dark fog of his own mind as a dark figure approached him, the mist seemingly moving out of the way for this new presence. It didn't take long for Richard to recognize the uniform as well as the mask pressed tightly over two blue eyes.

"Do you know how long it took me to find you in this chaotic mess? Damn you Slade. I swear to whatever God who will still listen to me that I will kill you." Nightwing had arrived.

"What are you doing here? I assumed you were a part of that thing that is controlling us." Nightwing's face twisted in rage.

"How dare you think I would ever serve Slade! How dare you think I would be weak enough to be controlled by him! This is all your fault!" Richard hung his head in shame but was shocked by the next words spoken more quietly than the rest. "...and my fault to." Richard looked up.

"It is your weakness that allows us to be controlled yet many of the things that drive the apprentice are fueled by what makes me. We are both at fault here and it is only both of us that can reassert control."

"Why are you doing this, why are you helping me. You hate me and I know you hate Raven as well. I figured you'd be enjoying all of this, my suffering, her suffering." Nightwing smiled.

"In a way I am..." His face darkened. "But I will not be a puppet to Slade now or ever and you, sadly are a little better at resisting." The words were spoken with finality. Richard only nodded.

"So you are willing to cooperate with me for the time being?" It was not so much of a question but rather a statement. Richard nodded again and spoke.

"I'll have you know I'm fighting for Raven, nothing else right now." Nightwing smiled.

"We'll just see how long that lasts." The two extended their arms and firmly shook hands in the fog of their shared mind.

Something had called out to Cyborg while he was repairing himself, something he knew to be Raven, somehow through her mental powers. She sounded like she was terrified, was in terrible danger, and Cyborg knew he had no choice. Before he was ready, he stopped his healing process and stood to his feet. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but his human subconscious was telling him that his little sister was in trouble and that Slade and Nightwing were somehow involved. He looked down shakily at his power levels, quickly realizing he had barely any juice to work on. He also knew that certain systems were still not viable or working. His human side was fully functioning yet his robot side was still heavily flawed but it was his human side that was controlling him, driving him forward to help Raven. He looked down at the locator he had made specifically for Raven and found it gone. It hadn't been a dream, he did give it to Nightwing or whatever he was calling himself. Cyborg hit a few buttons on his other arm and another locator appeared. A locator locator if you will. Cyborg smiled slightly. Never hurts to be prepared and with that he was running as best he could toward the garage to the T-car.

Cyborg made it to the signal as fast as he could and was horrifed by what he saw. There was Raven, body exposed, crawling across the cold street, one arm twisted at a sickening angle, clearly of absolutely no use. He got out of the T-car and rushed noisily over to her. She fell over in clear pain and exhaustion as he got close just as a explosion rocked the night from the building it seemed she had just left. Cyborg instinctively covered Raven's small body with his own as debris hurled itself toward them from the explosion and a few chunks of building bounced harmlessly off of his metallic skin. Cyborg looked up to survey what had happened positioning himself protectively in front of Raven and saw a dark figure coming fast through the smoke of the explosion. Cyborg managed one word...Nightwing, before a vicious right hand met squarely with his face. Cyborg instantly felt the world go black for a few seconds as he flew back from the incredible impact. He found himself lying on his back on the street trying to clear his head and slowly rose to his feet, still a bit shaky, a few of his metal joints not fully functioning, resisting the sudden movements. When he stood up, he saw Nightwing hovering above Raven's prone form, spear-tipped bo staff in hand, aimed directly at her heart. Cyborg felt himself growl as he transformed his arm into his sonic cannon. He knew it wasn't working yet, he just prayed that the bluff would work to get Nightwing away from Raven so he could get her to safety.

"I don't know what the hell is going on here man but get the hell away from her now before a blast you into oblivion." The dark figure looked up with a twisted grin on his face and laughed, never once moving the hovering spike.

"Welcome to the party Cyborg but I don't believe you are on the guest list. However, I do think of myself as a good host so just give me a few seconds to finish up here and I'll be able to get to you then." Cyborg shivered slightly at the voice. It sounded so casual but was filled with so much malice and darkness...just like Slade.

"I don't think so man. This is your last warning. Get away from her now!" The dark figure seemed to stop for a second as silence filled the air before slowly pulling away.

"Alright then, have it your way. I doubt she'll be moving any time soon so I think I can spare you a few minutes." He got into a fighting stance.

"Time to see you well you work, from the inside out." A birdarang was suddenly flying at Cyborg hitting his sonic cannon dead on, yet it did not explode as it really wasn't functioning.

"So you were bluffing. Foolish, foolish machine. Not very logical are you." Cyborg growled.

"Logic is irrelevant when your trying to save your family." The dark figure chuckled.

"And just who have you saved Victor. You couldn't save Terra. You couldn't save Starfire. You couldn't save Robin either and Beast Boy left. The only one left to save is lying in a broken heap over there and I promise you, you will not save her." Cyborg readied himself knowing he only had enough power for a short fight. He would have to win quickly.

"We shall see asshole. No one hurts my little sis without getting my metal foot in his ass ya here me." The apprentice smiled slyly.

"Ah the protective older brother. Then I feel obligated to inform you that yes, her body does feel as good as it looks." Cyborg charged forward with a scream, left fist already pulled back to deliver a devastating punch. The figure only smiled, ready to avoid the move easily yet he found his body unwilling to instantly cooperate, seemingly resisting him, and barely avoided it. Cyborg furiously attacked and the apprentice continued to struggle to dodge, a few blows making glancing contact, with considering the strength and force of the hits, were causing pain. He pulled out an explosive disk and hurled it at the ground, back flipping away as quickly as possible from the explosion, trying to get some room between him and his opponent. However, the explosion did not even faze Cyborg who charged forward and slammed his body full force into him. Cyborg stumbled soundly after the impact, crashing down to the street with what he believed to be Nightwing, landing slightly on top of him. The air instantly left the lungs of his opponent from the impact and Cyborg knew he only had few seconds to put him down. He reached back to deliver a punch to his grounded opponent. However, an electrical disk was placed in desperation on Cyborg's body, sending electricity coursing through his body. The attack did not hurt but rather served to disrupt his already battered systems. Cyborg fell back as his attacker scrambled to his feet grabbing his bo staff which had fallen from his hands. Cyborg sat on one knee, his power lowering with each passing breath, vulnerable to an attack yet it did not come instantly. He looked up with one human and one robotic eye at his attacker, who was clutching his head with one of his hands talking to himself.

"No...no...can't lose control...must not...master...Slade...Raven...will not fail him...her" To Cyborg, the words were nonsensical and knew something was seriously mentally wrong with his opponent. Cyborg's confusion was cut short as the opponent screams.

"Die!" and stabbed his bo staff forward straight into Cyborg's chest. Cyborg couldn't help but smile as he looked at the twisted, sweating face of his opponent, struggling with some internal fight, desperation radiating off of him.

"I don't know exactly who you are right now or what the hell is going on but I do know one thing...Robin and Nightwing would have know better than to stab a metal object directly into my power core." Cyborg could tell the eyes behind the mask widened right before Cyborg unleashed what was left in his power core directly through the metal staff into the opponent. Though there wasn't much energy left in Cyborg, he hoped it would be enough to stop this guy. It was his last chance to give Raven a chance of survival. A convulsing scream echoed through the night as energy courses through the apprentices body. Eventually, the energy ran out and Cyborg collapsed, once again powerless, to the ground. The twitching body of the apprentice fell to the ground, a small bit of smoke rising from his body, the bo staff melting to his metal hand. Everything had gone according to plan. The nanobots control and been disrupted by the strong electric discharge, Cyborg would be okay eventually, and the apprentice was no more.

The cold night became silent as three bodies of Titans littered the street. A few minutes past before one rose to his feet, using his staff for support. He was not Robin, he was not Richard, Nightwing, nor the apprentice. At the moment he was content to simply be. He stared over to the still limp form of Raven and slowly hobbled over toward her, the sound of his metal staff hitting the ground with each step echoing through the night. As he neared her, he suddenly drawn to the sound of someone clapping. He looked toward the applause and saw his worst enemy step from the shadows.

"Every time you find some way to impress me further Robin. You managed to fight off my nanobots though it did apparently take you some time to do so. I hope you enjoyed your time with the little bird while you had the chance." Slade slowly approached, positioning himself so that Raven was directly in between him and his wayward apprentice. There was no response to his taunting.

"Don't worry now Robin. I have plenty of more nanobots and from the data I've obtained from the first batch, I should be able to make some that will be more permanent." Again nothing was said.

"What Robin. No angry words. No promises of my pain and death. No telling me that I will pay for everything I've done to you. I'm sure you have something to say to me." Slowly, the man formerly controlled by Slade got into a fighting stance.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore Slade. I won't let you hurt my family anymore. It is time you paid for hurting them, not me."

"All this far that broken little half-demon over there, all this for that useless hunk of scrap metal, all this for an alien bitch whose been dead for 5 years!" Slade's voice was filled with outrage and anger, an unusual outburst from the normally composed man.

"Yes Slade...for them." Slade chuckled.

"You never could defeat me Robin, so what makes you think you can beat me now."

"Robin couldn't defeat you. Nor could my first self or Nightwing. However, I am not any of those Slade because what I am will defeat you today." Slade extended his bo staff.

"Let us find out."

Raven found herself pulled from unconsciousness by the cold air as well as the sound of metal impacting metal. Her whole body hurt still, her arm had gone numb probably from some type of shock and nerve damage, and her breathing was still ragged and painful. The sound of battle was loud, the sound of the two combatants the only real sound in the seemingly dead city. Raven managed to pull herself to her knees as she saw Slade fighting with her former tormentor. Raven carefully pushed out her empathic abilities toward him and felt a surge of happiness. The twisted monster that had tortured her was gone and something new was there. She wasn't sure what is was but she knew he was fighting for her sake, knew this man had managed to overcome what had taken control of him and was defending her. Raven glanced over and saw Cyborg's body on the ground. She felt a few small tears form at her eyes as she feared that he was gone, that either Slade or her tormentor had killed him, but her instincts told her he would be fine. The sound of someone grunting in pain pulled her back to the battle.

Slade was getting frustrated quickly. He knew that his opponent had been injured by Cyborg's attack. He knew that he was not as capable of fighting with the bo staff melted to his hand yet he found himself always on the defensive. He tried to taunt his opponent, tried to get him frustrated so that his emotions would cloud his judgement, yet nothing worked. The man he fought now was far more focused than any other time Slade had encountered the person he wanted as his apprentice. An attack got through and Slade felt his left arm go numb for a second as the staff hit between his armor plates. A kick quickly followed into the stomach knocking him back. There was no hesitation from his attacker as he quickly had to block a downward strike. Slade knew his only hope was to be patient and hopefully all that had occurred to his opponent would take its toll, which was slowly occuring.

Richard/Nightwing fought hard, fought controlled, and found himself winning yet he knew he could not keep this up. Had he been fresh, he knew that he would have finally defeated Slade, finally put an end to his relentless evil and freed his family from his presence but he knew he was not fresh. His mind was still tired and his body was hurting and he was beginning to wonder if it was simply to late, that he had pulled it together just a little too late. Slade pushed him back and the two fighters circled each other, himself trying to think of a way to finish this now so that Raven would be safe. However, Slade did the unexpected. He ran. Slade too off in a dead sprint to his right confusing him until he saw what was there...Raven. She kneeled there, awake, watching the fight, her eyes instantly going wide in terror as she realized Slade was approaching her. This could not be allowed to happen.

Richard/Nightwing took off after Slade faster than a human should have been able to, pulling out a birdarang in his off hand to throw at this opponent who had a lead on him, getting dangerously close to his Raven. He reached back to throw it when Slade seemed to stop and turn around in an instance, catching him off guard as Slade's bo staff slammed into his side. Slade had used his desire to protect Raven against him again, used it to make him abandon his tactics and to leave himself open. Richard/Nightwing stumbled from the impact, dropping the birdarang and soon found Slade's arm cutting off his air as it pressed into his throat. Slade held tightly from behind him, a firm position as he brought him into unconsciousness. Raven's protector struggled to free himself but Slade had locked in. He tried to hit the man behind him but could not seem to land a hit. The fact that the bo staff was melted to his hand made it difficult to attack with that arm and left was successfully held by Slade.

"You see now that it doesn't matter who you are I will always be stronger. You will always have a weakness whenever you oppose me while I do not. However, the next time you wake up, you will be my perfect apprentice, and I will make sure nothing will ever make you weak again."

Both men glanced over at Raven who was silently crying as she watched the scene in front of her, powerless to do anything to help. Richard/Nightwing knew this needed to end soon, one way or another or she would suffer more. Whatever happened now he did for her, did to protect what he should have always protected, what was right about this world even when everything went to hell. His eyes locked on to Raven's as he felt unconsciousness approaching. He mouthed three words to her as he gave one last struggle to get into just the right position and managed to jam the spike-tipped bo staff that was attach to his hand at an upward angle straight through his upper abdomen. The spike easily pierced through his own flesh, the force of the motion more than enough to carry the weapon through his body, narrowly missing his spine straight into the black heart of Slade. Slade managed to mouth one word before falling into the abyss that had undoubtably spawned him.

"Impossible..." and collapsed dead onto Richard/Nightwing who held up the body for a few seconds.

"You have one weakness to Slade...you never understood just what I'm capable of." The two bodies collapsed on to the ground, blood dripping everywhere, as Raven could only look on in shock at the man who she felt so much love from a few seconds ago faded away.

**Tecna:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Please don't yell at me again. Everyone is always yelling it seems. I think you'll like this chapter. In my opinion it is spectacular but that is just one man's opinion. Yeah I'm just messing around. Enjoy the chapter and as always, let me know what you think

**DeathsLastBreath: **Thanks for the kind words. I always had Cy envisioned coming back for just a little bit and here it was in ths chapter. Who knows maybe he'll get some more time in the last one. Either way, enjoy.

**First Commander Miari: **True desperation is a powerful motivator and I think that is kind of one of the tones through out this entire story. I won't promise anything for what the ending will be but it will be up pretty soon hopefully so I ain't leaving anyone waiting too long. Peace out Miari.

**xcloudx: **I think this chapter answers everything you wondering about from the last one and I hope everything is acceptable. It should be I think.

**Cherry Jade: **The fight is never over for Richard, Nightwing, or whoever he is except maybe, finally now. Have to wait and see on that one. Glad you liked the last chapter and hope this one goes well for you too.

**evilsangle: **As you read, Cy does get a few moments of spotlight so hope you like what I did with him. I think you'll like this chapter as a whole.

**zadeon: **There won't be BB appearance in this story. He just doesn't fit in anywhere I think. Anyways, enjoy.


	15. Chapter 15

1A/N: And so an ending has come to pass. This is the conclusion and it did take me awhile to write but I am satisfied with it. Its hard to be happy with any ending because once the story is done I always end up questioning what I've written, thinking about what I could have done differently. Anyways, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as it was interesting to create. A little dark, a little twisted, but plenty more to it than just that. Lets see, 88 reviews, more than 2000 hits, and on the list of 15 people for favorites. I guess you always want to hit 100 reviews just because it's a nice round number but in the end it really doesn't matter. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed and for any kind words. Let me know one last time how well this story went in its entirety and if there was anything that was great or anything that was subpar so I can know for future writing. I'll be posting final notes to reviewers in my profile after everything is said and done so look there if you want. Well that's it for now. Fare the well and peace out. Until next time whenever that will be.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans so lets not try and sue me since I don't have anything to sue for.

Finding Hope Again

Chapter 15

By: Finalitylife

The sound of the two bodies collapsing in the street was only a small sound, but to Raven, the sound was deafening. Her mental abilities had made it clear to her that Slade, the villain who had tormented the Titans lives since the very beginning, who scourge who had been relentless in his quest to bring nothing but pain to them all, had finally been taken down, had finally been sent to hell, sent to the place he once escaped because of her father. However, there was no relief, no satisfaction in Raven's mind at this reality because her empathic abilities also told her that the one who had killed Slade, the one who had come back from the darkness so many times, the one who had shown his true soul to her with three words, was at this very moment, returning to the darkness once again. However, there would be no coming back this time, there would be no return from the darkness of death.

Raven could see the ever expanding pool of blood coming from where the two bodies were, the crimson pond creeping ever closer to her, as if it desired to swallow her up along with the two men on the street. Knowing there was not much time, Raven forced her heavily damaged body forward, crawling as best as she could with only one working arm and several other serious injuries. She was forced to crawl through the blood, already congealing in the cold, winter air. She could feel it sticking to her bare legs and hand as she slowly moved on. Raven fought off the urge to vomit as she crawled through what she hoped was mostly Slade's blood and not that of him. Every movement was punctuated by a stab of pain in her chest or a wave of nausea but she would not be stopped. He needed her right now and she needed him.

The spiked bo-staff was still jammed through his abdomen, him lying awkwardly on his side with Slade's dead body more or less still attached to him by the staff into Slade's chest. She could feel him fading more and more as she got closer, sending her mind more into a panic, her movements becoming desperate, the pain less important. She knew that the fact that he was still even alive at this moment was a testament to the strength of his will. Eventually, she made it, a small bit of relief that he was still breathing when she got there. As if somehow sensing her presence, his mouthed opened, blood dripping out the side, and he managed to choke out her name though only more blood coughed out of his mouth do to the effort. He was bleeding internally from probably numerous major organs yet there didn't seem to be much blood coming from his body onto the street. The bo staff was helping to keep most of it in but he would most likely drown in his own blood very soon as part of his lungs were most likely in the path of his last, desperate move to ensure her safety.

Raven positioned herself on her knees and raised her one hand to his raggedly breathing chest, a faint glow encompassing her hand. She forced healing energy into his dying body, the effort causing her to feel light headed, her concentration starting to break but his breathing stabilized slightly from the effort. Again, with great effort he spoke her name though it managed to come out so gentle sounding, full of so many emotions that could never be described with mere words. Raven couldn't help but smile a little at the sound of his voice as she tried to increase the healing energy though it refused to. She was weak, far to weak at the moment and that thought stabbed deep into her as she watched him quiver slightly on the ground, most likely from shock. She wanted to speak to him, try to sooth his pain, tell him so many things she never had the chance to, some things she never had realized until the past few days. Tears slowly started forming in her eyes as once again her body refused to increase to the power needed, managing only a bare minimal that was just healing him too slowly. She screamed in her mind, raging a war against what she was experiencing, trying to deny it but to much had happened the last few days for it to ever not be the truth. With a small bit of strained, telekinetic power that she still wielded, Raven willed Slade's corpse off of the bo staff and pushed him a few feet away, it not being difficult as only the tip had penetrated his body but just enough to pierce his heart. It was his toxic blood that now covered the street as well as her and her protector. If he was to die, then she would not allow Slade to be so close to him. Slade would not continue to haunt every moment of his life. The action caused a slow movement from her protector's body as he moved slightly so that his face was looking up at her, his movements heavily restricted by the metal object piercing his body. His face was deathly pale, a look of immense pain etched into his features, all of which made her cry a little more. Never for a second did Raven stop trying to heal him, yet she knew it was in vain. She needed to remove the bo staff, but she knew it would cause him to rapidly lose more blood and the movement of it out would undoubtably cause more damage to his insides. All she could do was sustain him and pray for a miracle.

Raven didn't know what compelled her to do it but using that last bit of her telekinetic power that she could without taking away from her healing power, she pulled off his mask. If he was going to leave her, he was going to leave her as Richard, the only one who had ever held her so tightly, the only one who had made her feel safe. As if knowing the mask was gone, his eyes opened slowly with incredible effort. Despite his terrible condition, his eyes still held a strength and determination that left Raven in awe. The smallest of smiles met his face as he stared up at her bloody, bruised, and crying form, the glow of her healing power helping to illuminate her. The words came out slow but truly genuine.

"You know you really are beautiful." These words only caused Raven to sob harder, her tiny body starting to shake as she tried to hold back the tears, appear as brave as he did, be as strong as him at the end.

"Don't cry my Raven, please don't cry." This caused Raven to cry harder, closing her eyes as a sharp pain in her side occurred because of her shaking body. She visibly winced though made no sound of pain.

"You're hurt Raven. You're hurt because of me. Use what's left of your power to heal yourself. Don't waste it on me Raven, please save yourself." Raven's eyes opened quickly as she stared down at the dying man, a hard look in her eyes telling him that she would not stop healing him, that she would not give up on saving him even while she was incredible pain. His blue eyes closed for a second as he coughed a few times, the cough weak and dry, the cough of a dying man. Eventually he settled down and his eyes opened again, a soft look in his eyes met hers. His left hand slowly rose and caressed the side of her face, a welcomed touch, not like that monster Slade or the tormentor who nearly ravaged her body.

"Its okay Raven, its finally okay. We are all finally free of Slade, after so long his shadow will no longer hang above me and my family." He coughed again, this time struggling to regain his breathing. Raven tapped deeper into her self, trying to find more power but found almost none left. His eyes slowly grew less strong and took on the look of a man resigned to his fate.

"I wish...I so wish I could have just finally made it back home...could have seen everyone together one more time, visited Starfire's memorial with all of you." Raven face showed very little as she stared down at him though tears continued to fall freely, tears born of pure sorrow and grief. She was surprised when a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yet even now, at the end, I can't help but say I'm happy. For 5 long years, my life was not my own, my life was a meaningless pursuit of vengeance against Slade when really I was only waging a war with myself, running from the truth of it all. Now though, I am dying a free man, a man who is not a prisoner of his own darkness and hatred, a man who can clearly see what is in front of him and just how important it is." The two locked eyes for only a brief moment, knowing that so much would be left unsaid but they would try.

"I was willing to die to protect you Raven, I was willing to give every part of my being to make sure Slade would never be able to hurt you again, and never in my life have I had something I've wanted to protect more than you. You've saved me from myself so many times my Raven and I can never thank you enough, never truly express my undying gratitude for giving me the chance to simply be a human being again, to be who I was always meant to be." His body shook slightly, his hand trembling noticeably, causing him to stop talking for a moment. Raven continued to stare directly into his eyes, staring directly into his soul, trying to memorize everything he was at this moment, yet still screaming to whoever would listen to save him, to not let him die when she finally had him back.

"But there is one thing I can say Raven to you, something I should have said so long ago yet I was to wrapped up in my own personal cold. I love you Raven. I love you so very much. You gave me a reason to step away from the ledge, you gave me a purpose that was real, a purpose that was truly fulfilling and not dark and empty. You gave me hope Raven, long after I had lost it for this world, you gave me hope for myself. Every time I've needed you, you were there for me my dark angel. I love you completely Raven. I...love...you." The last words came out as a whisper as his eyes slowly shut, his hand no longer cupping her face as it lowered back down. Raven watched in horror as his breathing started slowing down until there was nothing. The night echoed with the scream of a shattering heart.

Raven threw herself at his body, doing her best to wrap her one arm around him. Her mind was frantic.

'No, no, no, no! Please no, please no. Don't leave me Richard, don't you leave me before I tell you I love you too. Don't you leave me now, don't you leave me ever, please just don't leave me.' Tears of pure sadness rolled down her cheeks, falling on to his blank face, producing no reaction from his slowly chilling body.

'Richard, you saved me once as well and please know that I love you with my heart, body, and soul. Please come back to me my love, please come back to me.' Raven closed her eyes as she gripped him as tight as she could. 'Whoever is listening, please save him, please bring him back.' A gust of air blew by and Raven was surprised to find it warm and comforting. A sweet, melodic voice filled the air, filled with love and an unbelievable gentleness.

"I am always listening my dear friend Raven and I have never left all of your sides even in the depths of the greatest darkness." Raven wasn't sure if the voice was born in her imagination or her despair, but the warm feelings it gave her were undeniable. Raven thought one name clearly in her mind...Starfire. Raven was positive she felt arms wrap themselves around her from behind, the pain in her broken body as well as her breaking heart slowly fading away.

"Through you I can provide you the strength, you must provide the desire and sacrifice my beloved friend." No words were needed to know the answer to the request.

Had anyone been witness to the next moments, they would never have believed their eyes. Had everyone in the entire vicinity of the battle not ran away at the sight of the battle or cowered in their homes waiting for it to be over at the simply sight of Slade, they would have witnessed something beyond words. A figure born of the purest white light had appeared out of nowhere and placed a slender hand on the staff piercing his body. It simply vanished into nothingness. The figure clearly of a young woman kneeled down and pulled the two people into her welcoming arms like a mother embracing a child. Raven's entire body started glowing the same light as her hands when she healed and the energy flowed from her into the lifeless form of Richard Grayson. Her body and abilities had moved far beyond what they were capable of, her healing power operating at a level never before seen and would never be again. Raven couldn't help but smile a small smile as Starfire whispered into her ear as she felt herself slipping into sleep.

"Rest now friend. You have endured enough for now. You shall be able to tell him your love soon enough." Eventually, the white light faded as if it had never been there, leaving a gently sleeping and smiling Raven still clutching tightly as best as she could to the body of Richard. Another gust of wind blew through the silent city, carrying with it the soft goodbye, the goodbye that was never allowed in life, of a lost angel and at that moment, a lost hero drew breath once more.

**One and a half months Later...**

Two heavy metal feet quietly strolled through the heart of the city, a leisurely pace that fit the warming spring weather and the happy faces of people engaged in numerous activities around him. Almost no one took notice of the large, half human, half machine as he walked by as everyone seemed to respect where he was going, to the memorial of a fallen Titan. It was not uncommon to see him go there over the years and no one had ever bothered the man because it would not have been right but those few that did take some notice every time he walked by noticed that for the first time in a number of years, he walked with a strange smile on his face. Eventually he arrived at his destination, taking in the vibrant colors of the now blooming flowers that would have given Starfire hours of amusement and beauty.

"Sorry I haven't been here in awhile Star but as I'm sure your well aware of a lot happened. I still can't believe everything that happened but seeing the drastic change in Nightwing only tells me that truly a miracle happened. When I awoke in my room after being recharged and fully fixed, I wasn't sure what the hell had happened, only that there was a note for me telling me to come to the hospital, room #403. I recognized the handwriting as Nightwing's. I remember gritting my teeth and seething with anger as I thought of the man who had tried to kill Raven as well as myself, yet I couldn't help but feel a terrible fear that the reason I had to go to the hospital was because of Raven. I remember barging into that room, ready for anything, only to find Raven sleeping peacefully, dressed in a white gown, looking every bit the angel I knew her to be, except for a cast around her right arm. However, sitting on the other side of the bed, clutching her hand like it was the only thing he had to hold on to, was a figure I recognized as the one who had attacked me and her, Nightwing. I was shocked when I realized he wasn't wearing a mask and I was confronted with two deep blue eyes I had never seen before yet what was even more shocking was the look in his eyes. Somehow I could read him completely by looking into those expressive eyes, and knew I wasn't dealing with the Nightwing who had come back those years ago for help or the monster who had attacked me and Raven. I was looking into the eyes of only a man, who was terrified of losing the young woman sleeping in front of him. I remember sitting down in a nearby chair, crossing my arms over my chest, and asking for an explanation."

Cyborg looked up, gazing at the clear, blue sky for a second, before continuing his conversation with himself as well as with his friend. "The story was incredible, there was so much that I had never known or realized had happened. I never knew that you died to protect him Starfire, none of us ever knew, and just what exactly followed your death for him and Raven. I remember being speechless as he slowly explained everything that had transpired as of late, Raven's capture, Slade's control, and finally Slade's death. However, the fact that I was looking at a living, breathing man after what he had told me I knew to be impossible yet there he was. He told me he didn't know what happened, except that he was sure he had died, had seen something beyond this world, heard the voice of an angel, but somehow had ended up back alive with an unconscious Raven clutching his body just as desperately as he was now clutching her hand. He had brought her to the hospital for help and then brought me to the tower for me to recover. It had been about a day since he had somehow been brought back. Neither of us left Raven's side for the entire time she was there and nothing could express the joy we both felt when a week later her eyes fluttered open to regain the waking world." Cyborg gazed again into the sky, this time looking beyond it.

"It was you again wasn't it Star. Your still there doing your best to protect us, to bring us back together the same way you held us together in life. I would have never believed it all had it not been told by Raven. I knew what she said was the truth. You found a way to reach out to her to save Richard's life. You truly are a guardian angel, you know that Star." Cyborg let out a deep breath.

"Of course there always is a price isn't there. Raven knows that she will never heal anybody ever again, that the power to do so has been taken away from her. That was the sacrifice made to allow Richard to live wasn't it. I can see it in her eyes, that the fact that she knows she will never be able to give the healing warmth to another innocent victim bothers her. This whole experience has left her bothered I guess despite everything good that has occurred. That was why they both left. They both left to heal, mentally as well as physically. I miss Raven so much and its only been a month but I know it is for the best for both of them. Raven has suffered a lot of trauma and Richard, well he still is fighting against his own mind, the darkness of Nightwing still refusing to completely fade away despite Slade finally being gone. It was hard to watch my little sister, with her forced silence, try and comfort him when the voice returned to his mind, knowing I couldn't help either of them." A grin formed on Cyborg's face.

'"Yet I know somehow it will be all okay, that those two will return eventually to the tower when they are strong again and we can be a family again. Those two really love each other. I don't know when it all started but they care so much for each other that I think I can almost see the emotions taking on a physical presence." Cyborg laughed a little bit a some of his brief memories of the two birds during the week that Raven was awake at the hospital before they decided to leave for awhile.

"I also know it will be okay because you will always be out there Star, some way or another, you will always be there to help us, to listen to our silent prayers, to guide us all back home." Cyborg lifted up his hand, which contained a crumpled letter in it.

"I don't know why but I know this was you to Starfire. Garfield is finally coming back after all this time. The letter came a few days ago saying he hadn't found a cure but he needed to see me and Raven again, that he was getting lonely after all of this time being away. It was you Star, it had to be. You're directing him home like some type of lighthouse on the coast. I can't wait to see my little buddy again, it has been so very long." Cyborg smiled a large, genuine smile as he read the inscription on her memorial. "Thanks for being the light still Star." Cyborg suddenly felt something appear out of nowhere behind him and didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. However, he was quite shocked when he heard a quiet, sarcastic voice that he never thought he would hear again, though it was just a bit off sounding.

"So Garfield is coming back. I guess I get the opportunity again to listen to you and his stimulating arguments about meat."

"Dark girl!" Cyborg spun around quicker than his considerable bulk should have allowed and was lifting up Raven's tiny frame in a strong hug. The hug was returned as best as it could by Raven as the two embraced for minutes, simply basking in each others presence.

"Thank God you're back sis. Fixing up that tower all by myself has been driving me nuts." Raven's response was filled with her usual tone but was simply amazing Cyborg was that she was clearly speaking to him.

"Well as long as you didn't go in my room, then I'll be more than happy to help you out with whatever's left to do." Cyborg eventually placed Raven back on the ground gently staring at her in amazement.

"How...talking...tongue...impossible..." Raven gave Cyborg a small smile.

"I got lucky Vic. I may have lost my healing powers, but I'm still a half demon in body. Over time we regenerate missing parts, though my tongue has not completely regenerated back, its enough so that I can talk." Cyborg returned the smile.

"This is incredible Rae but where's..." Someone clearing this throat cut Cyborg off. No more than a few feet away, standing fully in his Nightwing outfit with mask was who he was about to ask about. Cyborg scratched the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Hey man, sorry I didn't see you over there. I kind of got caught up in the moment with Raven."

"Yes, beautiful women always do get all the attention." Cyborg could see Raven blush slightly, something he had almost never seen before.

"Yeah they do and this one just happens to be exceptionally beautiful one who loves both of us dearly so I guess I have an excuse for missing ya over there." The two men smiled and chuckled at each other as a slightly embarrassed Raven fidgeted. Cyborg approached the black clad figure in front of him and extended his hand to him.

"Its good to see you well man. So what am I supposed to be calling you now?" He shook hands with the robotic man, metal hand shaking metal hand.

"It doesn't really matter right now Vic. All that matters right now is finally going home."

**The End**


End file.
